Longing
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Friends can't fall in love with friends. That's the way it is, and always will be. That's why Sissy has kept her feelings about Johnny a sectet for five years. But now that changes. Will she succeed in winning him over? or will she lose him forever? CH1rw
1. Chapter 1

"_J-Johnny," I moaned. God he was so good. His hands and fingers danced all over my body, making me tremble from his touch. His long, powerful thrusts made me gasp. I was powerless to stop him as he pushed me closer and closer to my limit. His lips left my neck and found mine. I kissed him back as much as I could. With one final thrust, he took me over the edge with him as we both cried out in bliss._

I bolted to a sitting possition in my bed, panting and covered in sweat. I looked around, for johnny, before I realized that it had been just a dream, just another dream. I screamed with fustration and fell back on my bed. I didn't do anything for a couple minutes other than let a few sad tears escape my eyes.

No, I'm not going to do this again. I sat upright in my bed and threw the covers off. I'm not going to just cry and do nothing about this. I quickly took off my pyjamas and headed across the hall to the shower. Today is the day I tell Johnny Test about my feelings for him. Hot water poured over my skin and refreshed my body. Even if i have to lose him because of it.

I guess I should explain all of this though.

The first thing that you should know is that my name is Sissy, Sissy Blakley.

Ever since I moved here six years ago, I've watched Johnny grow up from a cute kid with boyish charm to one of the hottest guys ever to walk the halls of Porkbelly high. We were both sixteen now and have changed a lot since we were just kids. He had had an enormous growth spurt and was at a current height of 5-11, 4 inches taller than me, his muscles had developed to the point where he was bulging with it, and he had developed a sort of manly ruggedness to him, but at the same time kept some of his boyish charm. But of course I couldn't make a move on him. No, we had become best friends now, ever since the eighth grade when he saved me from getting killed by Waco and the laws of best friends states that you can't ever be with your best friends like that.

It was so unfair to, because we're so perfect for each other. I have dreams about him and how things would be if we could be together. After eighth grade though, my dreams turned xxx rated. After three years of dreams, I think dream me and dream Johnny have done it every way possible on every surface of both his house and mine as well as half the places in Porkbelly. The bad thing about the dreams is that dream Johnny manages to finish me off in my sleep, so I normally wake up in a wet bed or worse when I wake up in the middle of the night just before dream Johnny pushes me over the edge and I have to... Do it myself, I guess you could say or else I'll never get to sleep, believe me when I say I've tried. Masturbating never really appealed to me, but it was a necessary evil if I wanted to keep up appearances around him.

But do you want to know the most frustrating thing about all of this is? I have absolutely no idea how Johnny really feels about me. We hang out almost every day, do almost everything together and on the very rare occasion when we're feeling relaxed we sometimes talk like we're flirting with each other. It's mostly joking around, but sometimes he says things that make me think different. Like this one time, Janet Nelson and her friends kept saying that I was just a cheap slut to my face. It got to me for some reason and I spent half an hour in my room crying, until Johnny found me and made me tell him what was wrong.

So I told him everything and you know what he did? He bent down in front of me, grabbed my shoulders, looked me in the eye and told me that Janet was a little bitch and that I was the most beautiful girl he knew. Then his brain managed to catch up with his mouth. His face turned red, probably as red as mine. He looked away and mumbled something about a new video game and if I wanted to play it with him. I said yes, but I ended up doing terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about what Johnny said.

Now you maybe wondering 'if Johnny's so great, how come he's not already taken?' Well the answer to that is simple; almost every girl that has ever tried to ask him out has gotten a death glare and a threat against their lives, curtsy of me. Hey, a girl's gotta right to protect what's hers. Only Johnny isn't mine. But that all changes today, because today is the day I finally make my move on him.

It was the hottest day of the year. A whopping thirty five degrees and it was still only the morning. If I wanted this to work everything has to be perfect. Mom was off on some business trip in the next state over. I had already turned off the air conditioner so the house was boiling hot. With the air conditioning off I had a reason to call Johnny over.

If I wanted this to work, I was going to have to make myself look as sexy as I could to Johnny. I went back up to my room and looked through my drawers. After a few seconds of searching I found what I needed. A black frilly, strapless bra with the matching panties. I couldn't help but feel a little dirty as I slid the soft fabric on. I shook my head and reminded myself that this was all to get Johnny and if getting Johnny meant that I had to dress and act like a slut then I'd gladly do it.

Speaking of the flame headed kid; it was time to call him. My legs suddenly felt weak as I walked towards my cellphone and dialled Johnny's number. After a few rings, a tired and grumpy voice picked up.

"This better be good." Johnny growled from the other end.

"Hi Johnny," I did my best to make myself sound tired.

"Oh, hey Sissy." Johnny's voice instantly lost it's edge to it, but he still sounded tired. "And how is my best friend doing today?"

"Awful," I moaned. "My air conditioner has blown up on me and my house feels like the inside of a volcano."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Can you come over, please?" I switched to my pouting tone, knowing he can never say no to it.

"Sissy," he groaned. "It's not even ten in the morning yet, I'm too tired."

"Please," I said again, dragging the word out.

There was a sigh and a pause, before. "Can't you just come over here instead?"

"No," I whined like a three year old. Damn I am good at this. "You're dad will be breathing down our backs the whole time, like he does every time I'm over."

He groaned. "Fine, I'll see if I can steal one of my sister's inventions and be over in about ten minutes-"

"Great, thanks Johnny!" I said and quickly hung up.

OK, so now that I've got Johnny coming over, I've gotta think of what we can do together to show myself off, but at the same time not make it too obvious. For the next ten minutes, plots and ideas filled my head. Johnny was different from all the other guys from my school. Practically all of the girls in our school have, in some way, offered themselves to him, but he's always let them down gently. I know that he likes women who take care of themselves physically and pretty much despises shallow girls. He really hates it when all the popular girls in school act like sluts, so I can't make myself seem too easy. It's defiantly going to take a mixture of showing off my goods and decency to seduce him. I just hope I can pull it off. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of my front door opening.

"Alright Sissy, I'm here." Poor boy, he still sounded so tired. Oh well, if all goes as planed he'll get plenty of sleep in between rounds.

"I'm up here." I called. I looked back to my bed and bit my lip. I've read plenty of magazine and know that the first impression is always important. And because Johnny and I have been only friends for so long, it's gotta be one hell of an impression to get him to see me in a new light. I jumped on the bed and crossed my legs slightly, tilted my head away from the door and draped my left arm over my forehead, letting my chest puff out.

Oh god, I hope this works.

"Hey Sissy I..." His words immediately cut off as he stepped into my room. I lazily opened an eye.

"Hey Johnny," I sounded groggy and tired, like I had just woken up. "Is that for me?" I said, noticing the machine in his hands.

"Uhhh," was his only answer. I had to fight back a giggle, watching him stair dumbly at me.

"Well, don't just stand there, turn it on already I'm dying." I whined. He snapped out of it and started fumbling with the device. The second it turned on, the entire room's temperature dropped by at least fifteen degrees. It made my entire body prickle with goosebumps and made my nipples hard in a second. "Oh, that feels so much better." It really was too, the house has been almost thirty plus all day.

"Uh, s-so what do you, um, wanna do now?" I noticed that he was trying hard to fight off a blush, but I pretended I didn't see it.

"I don't know, just hang maybe, talk?" I stretched and rolled onto my stomach, giving him a nice view of my backside. "Is there something wrong Johnny? You seem a little flustered."

"N-no, I um," his eyes scanned the room, looking everything but at me. "CALL OF DUTY!" he nearly screamed. "Let's play some call of duty, ya let's do that." He grabbed my arm and pulling me off the bed.

"Huh?" before I knew it Johnny had yanked me off the bed and threw me into my desk chair. He shoved the controller into my hands and started up my PS3. I glared Daggers at Johnny's back, but then got an idea to use this to my advantage. "Alright, how about some capture the flag." two rounds later, Johnny had the flag and was sprinting to our flag. "Faster, you're almost there." I shouted, pounding the buttons on my controller.

"Keep me covered, these guys can't do anything right." he said, referring to our team. A couple seconds later I shot someone going after Johnny and he managed to get the last point and win the game. "Alright!" he shouted.

"You did it!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around his head. Johnny completely froze as my breasts pushed into his face and again I pretended not to notice. I forced myself not to shiver as his hot breath tickled against my skin. I could just imagine how his breath would feel against the skin of my stomach as he made his way past my hips and in between my thighs.

Johnny's hand suddenly tapped my arm frantically and I realized I was suffocating him. He gasped when I let him go. My face was burning red as I looked away shamefully. Johnny burst out laughing when he saw my face. I glared and lightly slapped the back of his head, but I might as well have been a Miskito trying to bite an elephant.

"Sorry," he giggled.

"Hm," I said, pretending to be mad. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"Sure, Pepsi if you got it." I walked out of the room, putting an extra swing in my hip. I heard Johnny mumble something as I walked out, but I couldn't hear what it was. Quickly hopping down the steps, I pulled two cans of pop out of the fridge and poured them into glasses. I ran back up the stairs and gave one to Johnny. Then we just sat down and quietly sipped our drinks.

This happened a lot between the two of us. We would some days just sit down and not do anything. These were the days that I really loved. Doing nothing except for being with Johnny.

"What do you want to do now?" He said.

I yawned and stretched a little. "I don't know, laze around, have a nap maybe."

"Sounds like a good idea. After all, I did get woken up two hours before I normally get up and be forced to entertain."

"You suck," I threw a pillow at his head. He laughed, throwing his arms up to defend himself. "Ahh!" I shrieked when all of the Pepsi in his glass flew out and splashed all over me.

"Oh shit," He got up and took off his jacket. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said, patting me down to get the drink off me. His hand moved up and suddenly placed itself on my breast. He was only trying to dry me off, but the contact still made me gasp.

He looked up at me confused, until he looked into my eyes. I could see a fire suddenly light in his eyes and felt the same in mine. He leaned in and our lips met in our first kiss. It was warm, tender, loving, more than I could have ever imagined. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed with me so we were laying on our sides. Our lips separated and we gasped for air.

"Sissy," I kissed him again. Words weren't what I needed right now. His strong hands moved to my back and started feeling my body. His hands reached my backside and squeezed. I gasped, this was better than any fantasy could ever be. Johnny pulled back, thinking he did something wrong, so I kissed him as hard and as passionate as I could, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He hugged me tightly as our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us willing to give into each other.

I slipped his jacket off of him and nearly tore his shirt off. He was shocked, but smiled in a sexy way and kissed me more. We rolled around on the bed, kissing like animals. His hands were moving upwards to my breasts slowly. He stopped just an inch short of the sensitive mound making me whimper.

"Please Johnny," I whispered.

He didn't deny me and cupped both of my breasts. I was in heaven as they gently started to kneading them with care. One of his hands stopped its motions and slipped around my back, there was a little click before my bra came off. Wait, did he just unhook my bra with only one hand? Damn he's good.

Suddenly his warm wet lips were wrapped around my nipple and started sucking like a starving baby. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, I'm glad no one's home today. His other hand His lips continued to explore my chest, then pulled away to kiss my lips. Johnny seemed happy playing with my breasts, but I wasn't, I wanted more.

My hand slithered down his chest, feeling the toned muscles ripple at my touch, before grabbing the waistband of his cargo pants.

"S-Sissy!"

"Shh. It's okay Johnny," I whispered. "I want this." I slipped out from under him and pushed him onto his back gently. Johnny blushed when I spotted the very obvious bulge in his pants, I just giggled and though about how cute he looked. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the fly down. I slid his pants off. He blushed even more now that he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

This was happening. This was really happening. I've wanted this for so long and now it's finally here. I'm a little scared that I'll suddenly wake up and find out that this was just another dream. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly gripped the waistband and pulled them down. My jaw dropped as I marvelled at the sight of Johnny's manhood, all eight inches of it. "Wow, it's... It's so big." was all I could manage to say.

"It's not that big." he mumbled shyly.

I didn't listen to it and wrapped my hand around it. Johnny moaned softly as I pumped up and down slowly, amazed by the feel of it. It was so hard, but at the same time it was warm and soft. I leaned down and encased the head with my lips and started going down the shaft. Johnny's hand suddenly tangled itself in my hair and freed it from it's pony tail. He always said I looked better with my hair down. His hand tangled itself in my hair and massaged my head in affection. I took it as a sign of encouragement and started speeding up my bobs, taking more and more of it in my mouth each time.

The taste of it was so... erotic. It was way different than what I imagined it would be like. For one, I didn't think I would be getting so much pleasure from it. I also couldn't believe the feel of it in my mouth, so hot and soft. They way the skin moved as I ran my tongue over it. Johnny suddenly thrust upwards so the head pushed the back of my throat. I almost gagged, but I pushed the urge down. I was too determined to let anything ruin the moment. By the end of this Johnny _will _see me as a woman not just a friend.

"Oh god... Sissy I'm gonna cum!" Johnny warned, but I didn't listen to him. It only made me tighten my lips around him, suck harder and faster until his hot cum shot into my mouth. I paused for a second, savouring the taste. It was thick and maybe a little salty and delicious. I pulled Johnny's member out of my mouth and looked him in the eye. Johnny looked panicked like he was expecting me to kill him. Instead I gave him a sexy smile before swallowing his cum in one gulp.

Johnny starred completely wide eyed at me as I crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Did you like that?" I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Yes," he breathed out still trying to recover. "But you're going to love this."

Before I could move, Johnny flipped our positions around so that he was on top. He kissed me again before I could question what he was doing and started trailing soft wet kisses down my neck. I moaned and urged him to continue. He started kissing even lower, ignoring my breasts as he went past them, down my stomach until he reached right above my panties. He grasped the waistband and pulled my last remaining peace of clothing off.

"Oh, Sissy" he groaned, seeing my shaved maiden hood.

"Do you like it?" I asked trying to be sensual. "Does it look good?"

He looked up at me and gave me a wicked grin. "Good enough to eat."

I only had enough time to widen my eyes, before he dove into me tongue first. "OH GOD, JOHNNY!" I screamed as he started to ravish me.

His fingers split my lower lips apart, allowing his tongue easier access to my dripping core. He nipped and sucked at my sensitive folds, making sure not to neglect any part of it. I fist the sheets and bit down on my lip to stop myself from screaming more. Dreams, Fantasies, neither of them had anything on the real thing. Without warning, one of his fingers penetrated me. My eyes rolled to the back of me head. The feeling of his lips and tongue on my clit, plus his finger slowly moving in and out of me made my entire body go numb with pleasure. The speed in which he pumped his finger started to increase, faster and faster. Again without warning, he added another finger.

Everything around me ceased to be as my orgasm started to approach. My breath became short and ragged. I was nearly there when Johnny abruptly pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss of contact, then screamed as his tongue forced it's way inside of me. My hips bucked wildly, trying to push him in deeper. His hands wrapped around my legs and pulled my crotch closer to his face while he continued to eat me out. The feeling of his tongue darting in and out, caressing my inner walls was to much. I finally gave in to the torrent of pleasure and felt the most powerful orgasm I had ever had tear through me.

My body gave out, slumping against the matres as Johnny finished lapping up the last of my love juices. I was faintly aware of him climbing up on the bed beside me and giving me a long, passionate kiss. "H-how... how did you... learn... to do that." I panted.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who wants this." He crawled back on top of me and planted a long, passionate kiss on my lips. Suddenly he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see him get off the bed and grab his pants.

"What are you doing?" That wasn't it, was it? He couldn't just leave me like this.

Johnny laughed at me. "Relax," Out of the pocket of his jeans, he pulled his wallet. I didn't understand what he was doing, until he pulled out a shiny foil packet.

I smiled as he climbed back onto the bed, taking the time to put the condom on himself. Then he looked into my eyes, searching me for any doubt or uncertainty. I leaned up and kissed him to show that I had no second thoughts. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt the tip of him line up with my entrance. I gasped when I felt it start to penetrate me. I winced a little as it went deeper into me. I had never had anything bigger than my fingers inside of me, now to have something so big inside of me felt so different. A sharp pain made me wince again when Johnny's manhood bumped my hymen.

This was it. Only a little deeper and my virginity would be gone. "Sissy, look at me." I did as Johnny asked and looked into those blue eyes I had fallen in love with so many years ago. "Are you _sure_ that you want to do this? I don't want to you do something you might regret later."

I gave him a quick kiss and whispered in his ear. "Make me yours."

Johnny pulled out a little then pushed his entire length into me. The pain was just as bad as I thought it was going to be, maybe a little more. I swore and dug my nails into Johnny's back. He didn't say anything though and just stayed still. Even after I told him he could move, he refused to move until the pain had completely passed.

After he was certain I wasn't in pain anymore, he pulled out slowly then pushed back in. Again, Johnny repeated the process until he had built up a steady rhythm. It wasn't even close to what I thought it would be, no this was unimaginably better. The feeling of being connected to him in such a natural, yet completely personal way was beyond anything I could describe.

The slow speed was starting to kill me. I needed more. "Oh Johnny, harder! F-faster!" I screamed. He complied and stopped holding back, thrusting even deeper that before. I half moaned half screamed with pleasure. He kissed me, catching me by surprise, but I didn't care. My tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Our tongues danced and battled for dominance, while he kept thrusting into me. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew Johnny was close too. His thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm. He was trying so hard to hold out for me so our lovemaking could last just a little longer.

Suddenly Johnny's hands cupped my breasts and gave my nipples a hard twist. It was enough for me to reach my climax. I screamed as I rode out the waves of my orgasm, my inner walls tightened around Johnny's member and brought him over the edge too. I could feel his manhood twitch and jerk as it spilled Johnny's essence into the condom. We'll have to do this one day soon without that, but for now, everything was perfect.

Johnny pulled out of me and landed with a heavy thud next to me. We were both breathing hard, trying to calm our wildly beating hearts. Johnny pulled me closer to him and we did nothing but cuddle for another few minutes, basking in the afterglow of our orgasms, before either of us said anything.

"Sissy,"

"Hm," I hummed lazily in response.

"Was... Was this just a one time thing." I forced my eyes open to look at him. He looked so scared. Like the wrong answer would break his heart beyond any hope of repair.

"Only if you want it to be. The truth is Johnny, I've wanted to have more than just a friendship with you for years, but I was to scared that you'd reject me." He was silent, so I continued. "I love you Johnny. I've loved you ever since I first met you, but if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I would never try to make you feel the same way I do and if you just want to stay friends or just end our friendship now, then I won't try and stop you." I was almost in tears by the end. What if I was wrong? What if he really didn't love me and he just thought this was going to be some horny fuck between us.

He tilted my chin up and kissed me. It was such a tender and loving kiss that it made a tear escape my eye and roll down my face. "Sissy, I... I love you too." with that said, we hugged each other as best we could while laying on our sides.

I giggled when I felt a certain part of Johnny poking my leg. "Looks like somebody's ready for a second round." I said.

Johnny chuckled. "And a third and a fourth."

He kissed me as we once again let our lust for each other out.


	2. Chapter 2

**On request from a friend, I am continuing this story for him.**

**Enjoy Jason.**

I was so comfortable right now. I had just had the most erotic dream about me and Sissy last night. She had called me over and seduced me, not that I minded of course, and we spent the rest of the day making love in her house. We only paused for food and calling my parents to let them know I would be staying over here tonight. They didn't give much of a damn about me, so they let me stay here with no questions asked.

That's a bit unfair I guess. Mom loved me; she treated me and my sisters to something special whenever she could. She only traveled so much to get away from our cheap ass dad. Seriously, he wasn't even willing to spend fifty bucks on mom for her birthday, but he'd blow over two hundred dollars on spices for his horrible meatloaf. The only reason mom hasn't divorced him yet was because she didn't want to leave me at home all alone while she was gone. But like I said before, it was just a dream.

I inhaled deeply, savouring the sweet smell of lilacs, wait, why do I smell lilacs? Come to think of it, my bed wasn't ever this soft or big, and why is there someone else in my bed? Someone female and naked! My eyes flew open and took in the sight of Sissy Blakely's sleeping face.

Holy shit. **HOLY FUCKING SHIT!** Yesterday wasn't a dream. Sissy really did love me back and we had spent the whole day making love. My face broke out into a smile so big I thought it would split in half.

Today was the official start of our relationship and I'm going to start it off right. I looked at the clock. Twelve noon, perfect. I planted a light kiss on my girlfriend's head and slid out from under the covers. I headed to the kitchen once I was fully clothed and quietly rummaged around for something to make breakfast with.

I decided to go with bacon, eggs, and a piece of French toast. I set the pan on the stove and let the bacon sizzle. While it cooked, I let my thoughts drift to sissy. Something tells me we are going to last a long time.

As soon as breakfast was finished, I set the table for when sissy woke up. That's when I heard a frustrated cry from Sissy's room. "Damn it, not just another dream."

Something tells me sissy was up. I heard her angrily stomp around up stairs, then come down the stairs. I hid behind the kitchen wall as Sissy came down the stairs. She went into the laundry room and loaded the bed sheets into the washer. She walked into the kitchen without seeing me hiding in the corner.

She took in a sharp breath of air and bet over a bit. "If it was just a dream then why am I so sore?" she asked herself. I'll take that as my cue.

"Maybe because it wasn't a dream." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped and turned around, all the while not breaking my grip on her.

"Johnny!" she tried to say more, but I cut her off with a kiss. She gladly melted into it as I pushed her backwards and onto the counter top. "Johnny-" I cut her off again by grabbing her breasts and groping them through the silky fabric of her pyjama top. Her breasts were still hard and perky from sleep.

She moaned again as I started planting feather light kisses down her jaw and neck. I relished in the sounds of her moans. I've been dreaming of what those moans would sound like for years. From now on

I'm the only one who'll hear those moans. The only one who will ever get to touch her like this. I have her now and I'm never letting go.

"Johnny, I can't take it anymore, please." she whimpered, lying down on the counter.

"Say it; say that you're mine and nobody else's." I growled huskily, slipping my hands under her shirt and pinching her nipples hard.

"I-I'm yours, I'm yours." she almost screamed.

"You're mine and what?" I demanded, twisting her nipples hard then let go to grope the whole breast.

"I'm yours and no one else will ever have, now please take me now Johnny. I need you now." Sissy moaned in complete ecstasy. Who am I to deny my woman's needs?

"With pleasure." I said. In a flash, I gently, yet quickly relieved Sissy of her pjs. There she was, in all her naked glory. I paused for a second, taking in the sight of her. Suddenly Sissy sat up and pulled my head close to her.

"You're taking too long." she said. Her voice was a strange combination of lust and irritation. She dug one of her hands into my pocket, making sure to go out of her way to brush her hand over my groin, to grab a condom.

Dukey always liked to tease me about my crush on Sissy. He always had some sort of remark about keeping my pants on around her or how he doesn't was to be an uncle yet. However, his favourite method of teasing me is to put a few condoms in my pocket before I went over to Sissy's house, kinda thankful for that now.

"Johnny, I think you're out."

"What?" I padded down my pockets, praying that Dukey had put some more in another pocket. No such luck. "Damn it. Stay here, I've got more at home."

"But Johnny-" whatever she said after, I didn't hear.

I was out the door and running back to my house, meanwhile adjusting my pants so my hard on wouldn't be so obvious. I opened the door and snuck in. I could hear Susan and Mary working in the lab, dad was busy in the kitchen and mom was on a business trip. Perfect. Sneaking up the stairs, I entered my room and pulled out an unopened box of condoms.

I let myself laugh a bit at the memory of how I obtained this little box.

FLASH BACK

Sissy had invited me over to watch the new predator movie, so naturally Dukey saw it as a grand opportunity to tease me.

"Hey Johnny," Dukey said, before I managed to leave my room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got you something for when you go over to Sissy's." he said while reaching into my drawers and tossing me a small box that I easily caught. I was confused. What could I possibly need? Then I looked down and saw what it was.

There in my hand was a box of extra large Trojan condoms. My cheeks turned fire red as I threw the box at his head. "Can't you go one day without any of that." I yelled and stormed out of my room.

END FLASHBACK

Now I was thankful for the mutt's sense of humour.

"Now what could you possibly have for those." a voice chimed behind me.

I whipped around and saw my dog standing behind me, an all too familiar smug smile plastered across his muzzle. "This... This isn't what it looks like." I tried, but Dukey shot me a 'not buying it' look. I sighed in defeat. "Don't tell anyone, if dad finds out he'll freak and forbid me from seeing Sissy."

Dukey raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. "Since when do you listen to your dad?" he laughed.

"I don't need him breathing down my neck when I'm with Sissy."

"Alright, alright, I won't go around telling everyone." Relief flooded through me as I opened my mouth to thank him. "I'll only tell the people who I've made bets with." I stared at him in shock.

"You bet on if me and Sissy would get together?" I nearly screamed in outrage.

"No, I bet on _when_ you and Sissy would get together." He replied, barely holding in laughter. "Now get back to Sissy, before anyone else sees that hard on of yours." He said, walking out the door.

I looked down and blushed with embarrassment. During all the talking my hard on slipped and was now making a noticeable bulge in my pants. I ran out of my room and through the door of my house. The lawn turned into a blur as I sprinted next door and slipped into Sissy's house, shutting the door with both hands.

I turned around and saw Sissy standing behind me, still naked, with her arms crossed over her chest, so her boobs were pushing up, a fact that I duly noted. "Did you get them?" she said, her tone was a little sharp for some reason.

"Ya, right here." I said, holding up the box for her to see. I looked at her face and saw her scowling at me. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes, like I was going to say before you ran out, I'm on birth control so you didn't need go back to your house." my shoulders slumped and my jaw dropped. I just did all of that for nothing.

"So I just did that all for nothing?" I said and glared at the box in my hand.

"No, because as punishment for not listening to me in the first place, you're not only going to wear one, but..."

I gulped; Sissy could be incredibly cruel when she wanted to be. "B-but what?" my stuttering made her smile devilishly at me.

In a second I was on the floor with Sissy on top of me. Both of my shirt and jacket were on the floor and if Sissy had anything to say about it, my pants would soon join them. I reached up to caress her body, but she slapped my hand away.

"Ow, what was-?"

"Punishment," she said simply.

"So, my punishment is that I have to just lie and do nothing here while you have your way with me?" she nodded, finally undoing the button to my pants and tugging the rest of my garments off. She smiled, then reached over and grabbed a condom from the fallen box. Sissy tried to put it on me, but ended up trying to put it on backwards. "You're hopeless." I said, plucking the condom out of her hand and rolling it on.

She blushed a little, something that I found very cute, but wasted no time raising her pelvis up and burying my length inside her. She hissed in pain as her inner walls stretched to fit me again. It took a couple seconds, but the pain faded fast and she began to gyrate her hips slowly on my manhood. I groaned as the jolts of pleasure ran through me. The feel of her was incredible, completely unlike anything I had fantasized about. She was so wet and warm, but the best part was that it's Sissy I'm making love to.

I know a girl's virginity is a bigger deal than it is with guys, and yet she still chose to give it to me. She trusted me with her body and bore through the pain so our bodies could be one. I know that I truly love her and I want to be with her more than anything else in the world.

Sissy started increasing her speed, riding me faster and faster. I sat up and hooked my arms around her shoulders, helping her move faster. She looked like she wanted to object, but the waves of sheer pleasure had overruled her need to punish me. Instead, she hugged my neck and pressed our bodies together. The feeling was completely indescribable. I could feel the cold sweat on her body mingling with mine, her racing heartbeat, her skin meshing against mine. Soon, time was quickly forgotten as our moans and screams of passion filled the house.

Suddenly she pulled me into a deep kiss. Our tongues met and quickly began our battle for dominance. We both were incredibly stubborn and wouldn't give in to each other, it just made it all the more fun though. I broke the kiss, then buried my face in her neck and started kissing the sensitive flesh furiously. Sissy moaned loud and fisted my hair. I loved the sound of her moaning, to know that I could give her such pleasure, it was empowering. Sissy Blakely, the toughest girl in school, was powerless against my touch. I could feel her inner walls getting tightening around my member as I got harder. We were both so close to our releases.

"Johnny, wait a second." Sissy said through her pants and moans. I was confused, but stopped anyway. She proceeded to lift herself off me until my length was completely out of her. I immediately jumped to a conclusion; I had done something wrong and hurt her too badly to keep going. Sissy must have seen the look on her face, because she suddenly giggled and kissed my lips. "Relax, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to do this." She said and slowly peeled the condom off of me.

My eyes nearly shot out on their stockings as I realized what she was getting at. "Are you sure?" I asked. She laughed at my expression and nodded her head.

"Ya, I've been dreaming about it for too long to pass it up now." she climbed back on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her like before. With a breath, Sissy sank back down onto me and groaned as the familiar feeling of ecstasy flooded through her again. I wasn't much different. It took every ounce of control I had over my body to not cum right then. I took in a lungful of air and groaned as I tried to get used to the new sensations that shot through me. It was only a minute before we found ourselves back on the verge of climax again. Sissy sank down one final time, before she came hard, squeezing my member and making me spill my essence into her.

I collapsed backwards, with Sissy lying on top of me. Everything in the world was forgotten except for me and her. We basked in the afterglow for a few more minutes until our sexual highs wore off. I redressed myself while Sissy showered and dressed in something other than her pyjamas. Since breakfast had gotten cold, we decided to chuck it and go out to eat.

Ten minutes later, we were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands, as we decided where to go.

"I'd be happy with some pizza or even a burger." Sissy said.

"Ya, but I want to go somewhere nice, I mean this is technically our first date." I said. Sissy turned around and crushed me in a hug.

"You're right, this is our first date." She squealed.

"First date..." I mumbled. "That's it; let's go to the old Porkbelly inn." I said. "It's where my parents had their first date." I said when she looked unsure. She agreed quickly and we started walking with a destination in mind this time. Just as the inn came into view, I saw another face I would have rather avoided.

"Why hello Johnny," Janet Nelson Jr. said. Janet was wearing a orange and white sun dress, sandals, and one of those tropical straw hats. "Sissy," She said again, this time her tone was as cold as a Canadian winter. I caught Sissy scowling out of the corner of my eye. It was no secret that Sissy and Janet hated each other's guts, I could never figure out why though. "I'm glad I caught you Johnny, I was just on my way to go for a swim at the community pool. I could use a good opinion on my new bikini if you'd like to come." She said the last part in a very seductive way.

"Uh, well I, I..."

"He can't, we were just going to the inn to have lunch." Sissy said firmly. Janet glared out her for a second before she saw our linked hands. Her eyes widened, before she plastered what looked a lot like a fake smile on her face.

"Well, that's too bad, any way I guess I should get going now, bye." She said and quickly walked off.

"What was that all about?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Nothing," She growled and started pulling me in the direction of the inn. "Come on, I'm starving."

**Well, I hope you all liked it; I think it was a lot better than the first chapter that's for sure.**

**Review if you have any good suggestions for the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone, sorry for the wait, but there's going to be no porn in this chapter so I decided to write chapter 4 to go along with it so I wouldn't deprive anyone of the rare Johnny/Sissy porn.**

**Also, this story is going to be plot driven. Not just porn without plot.**

God damn that fucking little slut. Who the fuck does she think she is just walking up to Johnny and putting her hands all over my man. I should rip those damn hands of hers off and shove them up her slutty little ass. Ok, calm down Sissy, Johnny's with you now and he's not the type to go behind a girl's back.

I guess I should explain, see my rivalry with Janet started around our second year of high school when Johnny had started growing really tall and muscular. Naturally, she was the most popular girl in school so she automatically got to have any boy she wanted. Being as attracted as I am to Johnny, I instantly caught on to her plan and managed to avoid leaving him alone for the school day. Last period I had gym with Janet, making it a lot easier to keep an eye on her. Too bad she was coming after me that period.

_Flashback_

I was in the showers, cleaning up from a hard gym class when I heard Janet's voice from behind me.

"Sissy," I turned around and looked at the shallow witch. Like me, she was naked and had a bit of suds on her. She snapped her fingers and immediately every girl in the room grabbed a towel and left.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

She crosses her arms and glared coldly at me. "I know what you've been doing. You've been purposely hanging around Johnny more so you can stop me when I go to ask him out." She said and pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Good for you." I said like I was talking to a three year-old and clapped my hands. "You figured it out. Well tough luck, I like Johnny and I'm the one he's going to be with, not you." I turned back to my shower.

Suddenly Janet grabbed me from behind, spun me around, and slammed me into the wall. "Listen here you little bitch. I don't care that you like him. I'm the popular girl and in case you didn't notice, the popular girls always get the hot guys in real life." She said and stepped back. "Besides, you don't really think you can compete with 'this', do you?" She stepped back and posed. As much as I hate to admit it, Janet was a lot prettier than me. She had slender shoulders, perfectly smooth, tanned skin, D-cup breasts, flat stomach, a narrow waist, bubble butt, and long, slender legs.

Not to say I was ugly or anything, but my features weren't exactly stunning compared to hers. My shoulders were broader and more muscular, my skin was pale, my breasts were an entire bra size smaller than her, I have a slight fem six pack, my waist wasn't as narrow as hers, my ass is toned and round, and my legs are just toned.

"So, I know Johnny a hell of a lot better than you do and I happen to know he likes girls for who they are, not how they look." I spat.

Janet scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You honestly believe that? Let's face it, guys are guys and they're going to go for whatever girl that can satisfy them."

I growled and resisted to punch her teeth out. Just who the hell does she think she is? She doesn't know Johnny, not like I do. "They also tend to stay away from the disease ridden whores." Janet's confident smirk turned into a furious scowl as she screamed and lunged at me. I curled my hand into a fist and smashed it into her cheek, making her fall backwards and onto the tiled floor. I turned my shower head off and grabbed my towel. "Here's a little hint, don't attack someone who could easily snap you in half." I said and walked out.

_Flashback end_

I slowed down my walking to a normal pace, but still felt on edge. Johnny must have sense my unease, because he suddenly dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and returned the gesture. We walked like that in a comfortable silence until we reached the old inn. The place was always busy, but there were enough tables so you never had to worry.

We got a small booth big enough for the two of us and ordered our food. I didn't eat much though; thoughts of beating Janet to death kept distracting me. Johnny must have noticed, because the next thing I knew he was sitting beside me and had slipped a hand under my shirt to glide over my stomach.  
"Johnny what are you doing? What if someone sees us?" I whispered urgently.

"Why do you and Janet hate each other so much?" He asked, completely ignoring my question and continuing his menstruations on my stomach. As good as it felt, I had to put it to a stop before we were kicked out.

"I hate her because she's a slutty little bitch, now stop." I said and pried his hand off. The look in his eye told me that he knew I was lying.

"Fine," he sighed. "But one day I want the truth from you." He said and slipped back over to his side.

For the next half an hour, Johnny and I talked about everything and anything. We already knew a lot about each other, but there was just a few questions we couldn't ask each other when we were just friends. One thing I was defiantly curious about was how he was so huge. He blushed and mumbled something about most of his sister's experiments involved boosting his testosterone level. When I raised a non-believing eyebrow he only asked if I actually believed he got it from his genetics. I had to cover my mouth with both hands to stop from bursting into laughter.

When we had paid our bill and left the restaurant we were left with nothing to do. I raked my brain for ideas. Well, we could go back to Johnny's and play video-games, we could have sex, we could skateboard, have sex, go to the park, have sex, and did I mention we could have sex? I shook my head clear of those thoughts, because as good as he is, I'm afraid if we keep going the way we do we'll probably become sex addicts or I'll end up getting pregnant.

My mind suddenly filled with images of me and Johnny in a house with two small children playing in front of us.

"Want to go to the pool?" Johnny asked. I reel back in shock from the sudden disturbance. A blush was pained all over my face from the thought of having kids with Johnny.

"Uh, sure," I said. The pool actually didn't sound like a bad idea. It would be an excuse to see Johnny without his shirt on.

"Great, race you to ours houses." He yelled then suddenly took off.

"Hey," I yelled and ran to catch up with him. Five minutes later we were at our houses. Johnny was gasping for breath when we finally stopped. "Man, you've got shit cardio." I laughed as he continued to pant.

"True," He said while a sexy smile broke out on his face. "But I have a feeling it'll get better soon with all the exercise I'm going to get with you." He winked and kissed me. I kissed back and after we broke apart, we headed into our houses to change.

I ran upstairs to my closet and began shifting through some of my swimsuits. I obviously couldn't wear the slutty little two-piece I used to seduce Johnny without getting arrested for indecent exposure. Finally, I decided on a black one-piece that fit me like a second skin. After slipping out of my cloths and slipping the swimsuit on, I looked at it and decided that it was sexy enough to show off to Johnny, yet suitable enough that it didn't look slutty. I quickly threw on a sun dress and ran downstairs to get a pair of saddles.

A loud whistle from behind me made me jump a little and turn around to see Johnny standing behind me. "I take it you like my dress." I said, walking towards him with a little swing in my hips and kissed him.

"Hmm, it's more what's under the dress that I'm interested." He kissed me again, this time hooking his arms around me and deepening it.

I let this continue only for a second, before I pushed him away gently. "Wait till we get back and then you can have your fun." I said. He pouted, but let me go.

Ten minutes later and we were at the community pool. I found a nice place to set my towel down and sunbath while Johnny went swimming. I lied on my stomach and pretended to doze, while secretly watching Johnny splash around in the water. I was just about to fall asleep when the world's worst sound hit my ears.

"Johnny, I see you did decide to take me up on my offer." My eyes flew open and I saw Janet talking to Johnny. The little whore was so obviously ogling him. Fire erupted in me like a volcano as I rounded the pool behind Janet, preparing to break her neck from behind. Suddenly, Johnny lunged forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me beside him.

"Sissy, I was just telling Janet about you and me, isn't that right Janet." Janet's eyes flared with anger that only I caught. Before Janet could respond however I heard Johnny's whisper in my ear. "Be a good girl or I'll punish you." He growled. I gulped and felt a shiver of both fear run up my spine. I could only imagine what sort of horrible, sexual things Johnny could do to me to make me suffer. "So anyways, do you girls want ice-cream?"

"Sure, Janet said in an over enthusiastic voice. "I'll have a Vanilla cone."

"Same," I said. In truth, I just wanted to get out of here so I can confront Janet and tell her to back off.

The moment he left, Janet's sweet and innocent face melted into an angry gaze. "Listen here you little bitch. I don't know what you did to make Johnny think he likes you, but I don't care, so I'll give you the option of dumping him now and I won't have to tell Johnny about all of the guys you've been sleeping with." She said, smirking evilly.

I returned her smirk right back at her. "Well that'll be pretty hard since he was the one who took my virginity yesterday." The feeling I got when her smirk melted right off her face. "And I don't think you're one to talk, how many guys have you slept with? Ten? Twenty?" aside from being the most popular girl in school, Janet was also the school slut. She's fucked just about every popular guy at the school and even a couple of nerds to do her homework for her.

"No, you two couldn't have..." She trailed off, completely gapping at me.

I put my hand over where my hymen had been. "It was painful and I cried, but it was worth it." I said. "Oh and one more thing Janet." She looked up at me and I dragged my hands apart until the gap was about eight inches wide. Janet's jaw dropped down so far, it's a miracle it didn't unhinge.

I smirked and turned away to leave, feeling that I'd beaten her at her own little game. Suddenly Janet screamed with furry and threw me into the pool while my back was turned. Everyone gasped as Janet fallowed me into the pool and tried to claw at me with her nails. Ok, screw this bitch, I'm she schools boxing captain and it's time she learned that. I grabbed her hand as she tried to scratch me and punched her hard in the face with my left. She stumbled back and I punched her again pushed her head under the water.

I probably would have drowned her too if a pair of hands didn't suddenly grip my shoulders and pull me away. Immediately, dread coursed through me as I knew who the owner of the hands was. I turned around and saw Johnny standing behind me with a very angry look in his eyes.

"Come on," He said gruffly. "We're going back to your place and yes, you are going to be punished very harshly for this."

I gulped. I was not going to enjoy this, not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, Johnny sure wasn't kidding when he said he was going to punish me. Right now I'm lying naked on my bed with my hands tied to the foot board, there's a ball gag in my mouth, and a vibrating dildo almost as big as Johnny's cock in my pussy on the lowest setting that was driving me crazy.

I don't want to know where he got that.

Suddenly, Johnny walked through the door, completely naked and already hard. "And how is my good little slut doing." he asked, even though he knew I couldn't say anything back. He grabbed the vibrator and started working it at an agonizing pace. I groaned in frustration and tried to buck my hips, only to get a hard slap on my ass. "Ah, ah, ah, no squirming." he teased and gently rubbed the cheek he just smacked. "Now I'm going to hit you again and I want you to say 'thank you master please hit me again' and if you don't, I'll hit you even harder, understand?" he said in a soft, yet commanding tone while taking the ball gag out.

I cried out in both pain and pleasure. "What was that slut? I didn't hear you." he growled and slapped me even harder.

I screamed again. "T-thank you master please hit me again." I whimpered.

"That's a good girl." he said, rubbing my ass again. For the next fifteen minutes Johnny continued to spank me mercilessly. I was enjoying this way more than I would admit.

I fucking love it when he's dominating like this. He spanked my ass hard and I screamed, until I suddenly felt his cock in my mouth. "Do a good job and maybe I'll think of untying you." since I didn't have much of a choice I started sucking as hard as I could. Johnny groaned and slapped me again, making me moan and send vibrations all through his cock.

He spanked me again and pushed himself deeper. I squealed and tried to move my head back and forth as much as I could and using my tongue to caress his shaft. Without warning, his length twitch and he shot what felt like a gallon of cum down my throat.

He pulled himself out and let me swallow before I chocked on it. "Uh master, aren't you forgetting something?" I said, straining a little against the ropes as he got behind me.

"Nope," he said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He pulled the vibrator out crawled beside me. "Clean it," he said.

"What? No way," I said and clamped my mouth shut. Tasting a little bit of me on his lips was one thing; licking it off a vibrator was another.

"Now Sissy, you remember what happened last time you were defiant." he raises his hand and slapped me twice as hard as before. "Now if you don't want all of your spanks to be that hard I suggest you open your mouth and start cleaning it."

Reluctantly, I opened my mouth a bit and Johnny all but shoved it into my mouth. The taste was weird. It actually didn't taste that bad to be honest, but it wasn't something I enjoyed, yet. He pushed it in deeper, forcing it down my throat to get all of my juices off. When it was all off, he slowly removed it from my mouth and tossed it somewhere behind him.

"Good girl, I think you've earned a little reward." he crawled behind me again and slowly started to ease his way inside of me. I moaned as his raw size stretched me again. He started thrusting slow and hard thrusts. The slow pace was killing me to a point where I had to grit my teeth and fist the sheets out of frustration.

"Faster," he complied and began building speed with his thrusts, until he was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. I couldn't control the screams of ecstasy that escaped my mouth as my lover mercilessly fucked me. He reached up and grabbed my breasts, groping them and pinching my sensitive nipples.

I gasped in pleasure as he pulled them out and gave them a hard twist. "Are you close?" he whispers in my ear, biting down on my ear lobe. His right hand leaves my breast and glides down my body, gently brushing my Clint.

"Please Johnny, don't tease me, I'm so close." I begged.

"Uh, uh, this is your punishment, remember? I get to torture you all I want." he growled, using his fingers to tease my folds. I gasped again. I was so close, just a few more thrusts. Then Johnny mashed his fingers against my Clint, rubbing it hard. I screamed as I came hard and felt a load of Johnny's hot cum shoot inside me.

I slumped against the bed panting. Johnny untied my hands and fell beside me. "So, how was that?" he said.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said and kissed him "That was the hardest I've ever came in my life."

"I'm glad," he said and kissed me deeply. Our tongues caressed each other's for a minute till we broke apart. "By the way, how did you get so good at blow-jobs?" he asked.

I gave him a naughty smile. "Sometimes when I was horny I would get a Popsicle and pretend it was you while I touched myself." I said, letting a little moan slip into my voice. He gapped at me as I stood up. "I'm going to have a quick shower." he nodded and I walked out to the bathroom.

000000000

I watched Sissy walk out of the room. Really, I didn't have any intentions of letting her shower alone. I was still hard and her punishment wasn't over yet. When I heard the water turn on I got up and walked to the bathroom just in time to see her disappear inside. She purred softly as the hot water rolled over her skin.

I waited a few more seconds before I stepped inside. Sissy turned around and I met her with a kiss and rubbed her lower lips. She moaned and arched into my touch. "Oh god, again Johnny." she moaned as I picked her up and put her against the shower wall.

"Of course, your punishment isn't over yet." I said and thrust into her. She gasped at how deep the position allowed me to go. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I started thrusting into her. I hissed in pleasure at how tight she was. Her walls held me like a vice grip.

I bent my head down and started trailing kisses along her collar bone, up her neck and jaw, then her lips. I love how she tastes, so sweet and satisfying. Sissy's hands left my shoulders and roamed over my body, running over my back and shoulders. I moaned into the kiss and began groping her ass in return. She took that as a good sign and let her hands roam further.

I felt my balls tightening as my orgasm came closer. I broke out kiss and started sucking on her breasts. Sissy's arms wrapped around my head and held me there, not that I'd ever think of moving. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore and came hard inside Sissy. That was enough to trigger Sissy's own orgasm as she screamed and then slumped against me when it started to fade. I pulled myself out and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" she asked when I pulled her lower cheeks apart.

I looked up at her and tried to give her a smile like the one she gave me earlier. "You always did have a hot ass, now I'm going to fuck it." I said and lined myself up with her back entrance.

Sissy went wide eyed. "You wouldn't da..." she started to say, but stopped when I thrust into her. It was so tight that I could only get half my length in her. She screamed in pain and gripped the shower rod.

I started off with slow, gentle thrusts to let her adapt to my length. As the look of pain slowly started to disappear from her face, I started to speed my thrusts up, going a little deeper each time. My hand trailed down Sissy's body, over her hips, until I came to her pussy and thrust two of my fingers inside it. Sissy threw her head back and moaned. I was now all the way into her, pulling back and slamming into her. A few minutes later, Sissy's walls clamped down on my fingers and cock to an almost painful point and I came with a roar in her ass.

I pulled out of her, completely exhausted. Sissy looked just as tired as we washed each other off and stepped out f the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried her off then myself.

"Carry me," she whimpered. I groaned, but used the last bit of strength I had to pick her up and carry her to the bed. I lied down with her and pulled the sheets over us.

"I love you," I mumbled, sleep was already beginning to take me over.

"I love you too," she said. "Hey Johnny," I forced my eyes open to look at her. "One day, I want lots of kids.

I laughed. "I thing that can be arranged." I said as we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up slowly, wanting the blissful state of sleep to last a few seconds longer, but I couldn't prolong the inevitable and slowly let my eyes flutter open. The sight that greeted me was one that was defiantly worth waking up for. There lying beside me was Johnny, sound asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me tightly. Oh yes, this is something I could defiantly get used too. I leaned in and kissed him, watching his handsome face for a reaction. I didn't get one, but when I felt his tongue slid though my lips I knew he was awake.

Our tones battled for a minute before he pulled away. "Now that's what I call a wake up call." He said. I hummed in agreement as he rolled on top of me and kissed me again, this time much more passionately. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and our lips met hungrily. Since my hands were free I let them roam over Johnny's body. I took my sweet time feeling his lean hard chest muscles, drawing moans of pleasure from him. I moved onto his arms, running my hands up and down them as best I could since they were more like tree trunks in my small hands.

He sat up suddenly, a hungry and lustful look in his eyes.

I knew what he wanted and widened my legs for him. He threw off the covers and took his place there. It may sound slutty of me to say, but I couldn't help but think of that as _his_ place. He was mine and I was his. He got ready to thrust in, but before he could.

"Sissy, I'm home."

"Shit," me and Johnny both swore. I could hear mom's footsteps coming up the stair case. We were going to be busted big time.

"Get under the bed." I ordered. He didn't hesitate to jump on the floor and scramble under. I grabbed the comforter Johnny had thrown on the floor and managed to cover myself before the door opened to revile my mom. "Mom, what are you doing home so early? I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow night." I said, hoping that my voice didn't give away how panicked I felt.

"Well, the client I was meeting with had to cancel, because of food poisoning, so I decided to come back home while she recovers." she said. "I picked us up a pizza for dinner if you're hungry."

"Thanks mom," she smiled and disappeared from the doorway. Johnny slowly crawled out from his hiding place.

"Well, that was inconvenient." I mentally cursed my mother for coming home so early. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom with all my heart, but damn it all why did she have to come home just as I was about to get laid again. Johnny started gathering his clothes from under the bed. I tried to walk towards Johnny, but my legs wobbled and he had to catch so I wouldn't fall. "What's the matter, legs feeling a little weak?" he laughed, helping me back to my feet.

"Shut up you, this is your fault, yours and that... That monster in between your legs." I growled, pointing to his still hard cock. He threw a mock glare at me, then kissed my lips quickly. I hugged him and gave him a longer kiss, his length poked me. It probably wouldn't go down anytime soon. "You want me to take care of that?"

Johnny shook his head. "As much as I'd love that, we can't risk your mom hearing me and busting us." he said, pulling his pants on. I sighed and started gathering my clothes as well. Damn it, there's always something to ruin it. I guess I shouldn't complain though. I got almost two days of none stop sex with the man I love. I snapped out of it when I heard the sound of my window opening. I turned and saw Johnny with one leg already out the window. "I'd love to stay, but the longer I do, the more chance your mom has of coming in and catching me."

I nodded and with one final kiss, he slipped out the window. I sighed, already missing his presence.

"Sissy are you coming down for dinner or not?"

I yawned and dragged my feet forward. School was the last thing I wanted to do right now, but I couldn't afford to miss today's boxing meeting. I was so tired today I hadn't bothered with my jeans and just wore my regular skirt. I took another sip of my coffee and tried to shake my weariness off. I had been restless all night, the memories of yesterday and Saturday made me hot. But no matter how much I tried, my fingers weren't enough to satisfy me anymore. I quickly shook my head and tried to banish those thoughts. A minute later Pork Belly High School came into view.

I really hated this place. The teachers are rude, what little teaching supplies they have is held together by staples and duck-tape, and the worst part is that no one does anything about those student thugs that constantly go around beating up other kids for kicks. I groaned and pushed the doors open. Maybe I could find Johnny later today and drag him into the janitor's closet for a make out. A small sigh escaped my lips as I thought about Johnny. Before I realized it, I was at my locker. Letting out another sigh, this time from depression, I opened the locker and grabbed my books.

"You sound as bad as I feel." The sudden voice startled me so much that I jumped and slammed my head into the top of the locker. Groaning with pain, I pulled my head out to see my friend Emily standing beside my locker.

"Damn it Emily," I slammed my locker shut.

Emily is a my best friend next to Johnny. She stands about five' five with slightly curly brown hair that falls to her shoulders, with small c-cup breasts. Today she wore a pair of skinny jeans, a dark red top and her small rectangular glasses. We met back on the first day of grade nine and immediately hit it off. Since that day she's been like a sister to me. We do regular things like shopping sprees, just plain hanging out, talking about boys, well mostly just me talking about Johnny and Emily talking about her lay of the week. We get on each others' nerves some times, but other than that we were almost as tight as Johnny and I.

Speaking of which. "So, how was this week's guy?" that's one of the things about Emily, she's a total slut.

Emily's smirk quickly whipped itself off her face. "Uh, horrible," she groaned. "I was so hopeful too. This guy was a decent size for once, but he came less that two minutes in." I winced and rubbed my friends back comfortingly while she banged her head into a locker. "and his load was only a couple of drops. I wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't shouted; I'm coming!, then screamed like a girl." I moved in for an awkward sideways hug. I really did feel sorry for Emily, it was like this with every guy she had sex with since she lost her virginity, and even after it took a couple more times before she found a guy that was big enough to break her hymen.

"But enough about me." she stood up straight, completely regaining her composure. "Have you and Johnny finally gotten together?"

I felt me face heat up a little. "Y-ya, I told him how I felt Saturday."

Emily squealed so loud I swear she went ultra sonic for a few seconds, not to mention everyone within ten feet stop and stair at us. "I can't believe it! It finally happened." My face was practically on fire with embarrassment. Emily was jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Will you stop that." I hissed.

Emily didn't seem to hear me, but she did stop jumping. "Ok, I want all the detail right now and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Fuck, why did I have to befriend the pervert. Emily would bug me for the entire day if I didn't tell her anything. So, reluctantly, I told her about the plan I used to seduce Johnny, our date at the Porkbelly in, him tying me up and fucking me in the shower. The only thing I left out was how big Johnny's manhood was. If Emily heard that I scored a hot guy that can cum four times without needing to stop and has an eight inch cock, she'd strangle me out of pure jealousy.

"Wow," was all she said, once I finished explaining everything. Her cheeks were a little pink, mine on the other hand were completely red. "I... I don't... I can't believe you let him get anal."

"_Let _may not be the best word for it. It was more like he pinned me up against the shower wall and forced himself inside of me. Oh, no wait, that's _exactly_ what he did." I growled and rubbed my sore backside a little. "I'm not sure weather to kill him for it or if I want to do it again."

"Sissy," I turned and looked at me friend. "Can I, uh, ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, confused as to why Emily was acting nervous.

"How'd it feel?" Ok, that one defiantly threw me for a loop. Emily, the only girl in this school that slept around a lot and didn't have an S.T.D was curious about my sexual experiences? "Sissy!"

"Huh?" I blinked in shock and shook myself out of my trance.

"You kinda just spaced out their for like twenty seconds."

"Oh sorry," I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm just trying really hard not to enjoy this." Emily mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like bitch, but I let it slide. "Well, obviously it was painful at first, but after that it was kinda... I don't know really. It felt more weird that anything, but a good kind of weird." Emily listened without interrupting, hanging on my every word. "Oh god, when he started fingering me though," I shivered. "Let's just say it's something I highly recommend."

Emily opened her mouth to say something else, but the bell for first class cut her off. Whatever Emily was going to say, I guess she decided against it, because she didn't speak the whole way to our computer class. Just as we approached the door, I realized that I hadn't put any make up on today. I didn't do anything over the top like Janet or any of her slutty friends, just a subtle bit of blush on my cheeks.

"Emily, I'm just going to the bathroom, tell the teacher I'm here." she nodded her head and turned into the doorway.

I turned around and headed for the washroom down the hall. I pushed the door open, but as soon as I did, I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and I felt the person body check me into the washroom. I started kicking and struggling, trying to push the guy off of me, but he slammed me into the wall hard. My head was rattled a bit, but I managed to get my hand free from his grasp and slammed my elbow into his head. There was a grunt of pain and I his weight shift off my body.

I spun around to come face to face with my attacker.

"Bumper," the school's number one thug growled and rubbed the part of his face that my elbow hit.

"Just stay quiet and don't do anything stupid bitch and I'll make this as painless as possible."

Now it was my turn to growl. "If you think I'm scared of a little thug wannabe like you, then you're even dumber than everyone says you are."

Bumper just laughed, which actually sounded more like a little kid trying to cackle like an evil villain. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not as dumb as people say I am." His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a steel switch blade. My eyes widened, before glaring at him again. Johnny told me that it's never a good idea to let fear show. "Now, are you gonna take your clothes off or am I gonna have to cut them off.

I started to panic a little on the inside. He was going to rape me. I had to get out of here, but how? The door to the hall was only three feet away, but Bumper would catch me and maybe stab me if I tried to run, same goes with screaming. Suddenly he was against me again, using his whole body to pin me to the wall. The blade was resting just against my throat. I have to get out of here. I need escape option. My eyes flew around the room, but nothing was of any use. The hand that wasn't holding the blade slithered up my arm like, making me shiver in disgust, and forcibly pulled my backpack off of me. Suddenly, the door burst open, making both of us turn and look. Standing in the doorway was Johnny and he looked furious.

With one stride, Johnny was in front of Bumper and smashed his fist into his nose. Bumper stumbled backwards, clutching his face. Johnny quickly landed a kick to his stomach that sent Bumper into the wall. He groaned in pain as he slid down and fell onto all fours. "I hope you're prepared to die." Johnny growled. Johnny stepped forward again and stomped on his hand, making him let go of the knife. Johnny picked the knife up, looked at it for a second and then slid it into his pocket. "I'll be keeping this if you don't mind." Bumper turned his head and glared angrily at Johnny, but slumped to the floor when the bottom of Johnny's shoe connected with his face.

Giving one last sneer of disgust, he turned to me and his eyes immediately softened. He ran up to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Sissy, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine Johnny," I gave him a quick peck on the lips to show him. "Just a little shaken from having a knife to my throat." He tightened his arms around me comfortingly. I hummed and hugged him back. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Bumper getting up and glare at Johnny. I pushed Johnny aside just as Bumper lunged and slammed my fist into his ugly face. Johnny reacted quickly and punched him in the stomach, making him double over, then slammed both of his fists down on Bumper's back. Bumper fell to the ground again, this time looking down for the count.

Johnny glared at him, before striding over to the window and opening it. He walked back and grabbed Bumper by the back of his jeans and shirt collar. Bumper just groaned as Johnny picked him up and walked back to the window with him.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait," Bumper yelled, grabbing the window frame.

"Shut up,"

"No, I can explain." he yelled.

Johnny became furious. He pulled the bully back and rammed the top of his head into the ledge. Bumper cried out in pain again, holding his head. I stomped up to him and glared. "Explain! You held a knife to my throat and tried to rape me. What the _Fuck_ is their to explain?"

"Rape you?" Johnny's eyes were wide. I nodded. He growled savagely and his expression turned beyond furious.

"No, I wasn't going to I swear!" He said as Johnny moved him back to the window. "Just scare you, that's all she wanted."

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at me then back to Bumper. "Someone told you to do this?" Bumper swallowed nervously and nodded. "Who?"

"T-Tasha, one of Janette's satellites, she said she'd sleep with me if I did it."

The washroom was completely silent. I did my best to look calm, but on the inside I my anger was boiling. Of course, Janette that conniving little bitch. I can't believe she actually got one of her friends to do something like that for her. My fists clenched at my side. The second I get my hands on that fucking little cunt I'm going to snap her neck.

Johnny looked deep in thought for a second, then dropped Bumper without warning. He fell onto the tiled floor with a soft thud. "Get out of my site." he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could out the door. Once he was gone, Johnny quickly walked back up to me and hugged me. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

I nodded and kissed him. He gripped the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I moaned as our tongues found each other and danced passionately. His tongue ran across mine, caressing it lovingly. Finally, we couldn't hold our breath any longer and broke apart for air. That didn't stop Johnny from craning his neck down and planting soft wet kisses on my neck. I moaned louder and stretched my neck to the side so he could have more room to kiss. Fuck I couldn't take this anymore. He was only kissing me and already I could feel my panties getting wet.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the washroom.

"Where are we going?" I didn't answer him and instead pulled him down the hall a bit. We reached the janitor's closet and pulled him inside with me. It wasn't even half a second after I shut the door that I spun around and smashed my lips into his. I pushed my through his lips, exploring every part of his mouth. My hands flew to his pants and started unbuckling them. Johnny came out of his shock and kissed me back just as hard. His left hand snaked up my body and grabbed my breast while his other hand reached down and gave my backside a squeeze.

I squealed, not being able to resist any longer and plunged my hand into his boxers to feel his already hard manhood. He groaned as I slowly started to pump his length. Without warning, he grabbed the helm of my shirt and lifted it as well as my bra above my breasts. He bent down and softly kissed my right nipple. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my skin. Both of his hands gently cupped them while he switched from kissing my right nipple to gently sucking on the left.

"Have I every mentioned how gorgeous these are?" he said, giving both of them a good squeeze.

"Y-you could stand to mention it more." I gasped. He continued to tend to my breasts for a minute then he shifted his focus lower. "Oh, you sure know how to treat a girl." my breath hitched as he slid my panties to the side. Johnny smiled, obviously pleased with what he saw. Two of his fingers traced my pussy lips then split them apart. Slowly, a finger ran down my slit to my entrance, then back up to the top to repeat the process.

"I love you," I looked down at him, almost forgetting about my horniness and his finger teasing me. Johnny was staring right into my eyes. "You know that right?"

There was a silent pause while I just stood their with my shirt pushed up and my bare pussy in front of Johnny's face.

"Ya," I managed to say. He stood up and hugged me. To say I was confused was an understatement. Yesterday he had tied me up and fucked me like a slutty sex slave, even forced me to do anal and now here we were about to have sex in the school closet and now he's acting like this. His hand gripped the back of my head and felt his other hand glide across my back. I was just about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke.

"You could have been raped." his voice was soft, but echoed in my ear. "If I wasn't running late today, I never would have saw Bumper drag you into the washroom and he might have actually..." his voice trailed off, but not before I heard it crack. His grip tightened on me. "I'll never let anything like that happen again, I promise."

I suddenly understood. "Johnny, don't worry about it. You hear Bumper, he wasn't actually going to-"

"You don't know that." his voice almost cracked again. He drew in a slow breath before talking again. "He could have been lying and even if he wasn't he could have still hurt you with that knife." he buried his head into the crook of my neck and inhaled steadily this time. "I'm you boyfriend and your best friend, I should have been their as soon as he attacked you."

I pulled him off of me and kissed him. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Johnny, you can't protect me all the time, it's just not possible. I'm not going to blame you for something like this."

His eyes were brimmed with tears, but he was too stubborn to let them fall. He pulled me close and gave me the most loving kiss I could have ever imagined. "What did I ever to to deserve you."

"You love me like no one ever could." The line sounded so corny, but felt so perfect.

I reached down and pulled his hard cock free from his pants. "Forget the foreplay, I need you inside of me." he complied by lining up with my dripping core and slowly easing all of his eight inches deep inside of me. I bit down on his shoulder to muffle my moan. he pulled out and pushed back into me at a gentle pace. I grounded our hips together and wrapped my legs around him. He pumped into my steadily, each stroke was long and careful. His pace began to quicken, slipping in and out of me as fast he could.

My breathing hitched and I struggled to hold in my moans. Johnny grunted, thrusting into my lovebox balls deep. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I kissed him as hard as I could. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and sought out mine. My hands slithered up his back and tangled themselves in his hair. Suddenly, I felt the tip of his length hit that really good spot. My back arched and he continued to hit my g-spot with every thrust.

He kissed me again and I kissed back. Both of us were so close, the pressure was building inside of me. Johnny thrust harder, grunting with the effort. "S-Sissy, I'm gonna-" I kissed him one last time as we both climaxed. My walls tightened around him as the familiar warmth filled me up. After that we slumped to the floor in a heap. Johnny lied on his back with me on top of him.

For a few minutes we just breathed hard, contempt with just being near each other. We probably would have just fallen asleep if the bell for the end of first period hadn't rung. I hadn't realized we had been doing it for so long. Reluctantly, I extracted Johnny's softened member from me and stood up. Johnny stood up too, putting his member away before doing up his pants. I straitened my own clothes out quickly.

"That was wonderful." I said, hugging his broad chest.

"It certainly was." he put an arm around my waist. "Feel like doing this again some time later today?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed then placed a kiss on my forehead. I could still hear other students outside the door walking around. I hope they would hurry, if I'm stuck in here to long I might just end up jumping my boyfriend again. I can't just rush out their either, Johnny and I exiting the janitor's closet together, my god that would spread through the school like wild fire.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" I looked up at him in surprise. "You know, like a date."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

he gave me a childish smile. "It's a surprise, just wear something a little more classy than casual, but make sure it's comfortable."

"Ok, pick me up around seven?"

"Defiantly, now let's get to class, before we're marked absent again." we walked out of the closet after making sure no one was looking. I turned to go back to the washroom to get my bag when I felt Johnny's hand roughly slap my ass. I jumped a little and let out a squeal of surprise. I spun around and tried to glare at my boyfriend, but the smile on my face betrayed me.

"See you in the girl's shower room after school?"

"Bring your A-game." with that, I blew a kiss to him and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

I finished buttoning the last button on my shirt and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look Dukey?" In response to my question, the mutt lazily opened an eye then closed it.

"For the millionth time Johnny; you look fine." he grumbled, turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

I frowned. "I don't want to look fine. I want to look good for my date with Sissy." I said, smoothing back my hair again.

I heard Dukey groan. "If you think it's too much then change into something else." he growled.

"I don't know what to wear though." I knew I was getting on his nerves, but I wanted to look nice for my date and all of my clothes didn't seem good enough. I managed to settle for a grey button shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. I had tried to comb my hair out of its naturally spiky style, but gave up when it became apparent that it wasn't going to happen. I checked my teeth in the mirror to see if I had anything stuck between them. No traces of food, but they were looking a little yellow. Better brush before it's time to pick Sissy up.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush, laced it with mint flavoured toothpaste then scrubbed my teeth until I was satisfied. Alright, I've got about fifteen minutes to finish grabbing everything. I ran down the hallway, plan already formulating in my head as I typed in my sisters' password. The lab door swished open with a mechanical wine to reveal my two older sisters sitting at the counter.

"Hey little sisters," I said, but immediately cursed myself for doing so. Both Susan and Mary had stopped growing around the height of five foot three and since I was almost an entire head taller than them, I called them little sisters to annoy them and rub it in.

"What do you want Johnny?" Susan's voice lacked its usual bit, so I took that as a good sign to ask.

"I was just wondering if you would be great sisters and lend me your sonic time controller, please?"

Both of the girls turned around in their chairs with a matching smug look on their faces. "Now why on earth would you want to borrow that?"

I started to panic. I hadn't expected them to ask that. "Uh… um… Just for fun, you know, to do guy stuff w-with Dukey. The guy, I'm going to do stuff… with."

"Oh really, you're going to do guy stuff." Susan said. "At seven o'clock at night."

I gulped. "Uh… Well,"

"'Cuz, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you looked like you were going on a date." Mary finished.

"W-what, no don't be silly, I don't like any of those stupid…" I trailed off when I saw the 'Not buying it' look my sisters were giving me. "Ok, you win; I'm going on a date." Both of them squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Ok, you can borrow the time controller."

"Say wha?" This had to be a trick. There was no way they were just going to let me take the controller without some sort of payment. "That's it? You're just going to let me have it? No tests I have to volunteer for or maybe some Gil attraction potion you want me to drink." At the mention of Gil, both of my sisters sighed and got a faraway look in their eyes. Mary was the first one to come out of her day-dream.

"Nope, it's all yours," she said.

"Provided that you bring it back to us when your date is over and you tell us about any problems it might be having."

I was in complete shock. This was probably the first time my Sisters have ever helped me without wanting something in return or doing to prove their geniuses. Well there was that one time with the dream ray gun thing, but technically that doesn't really count since it was just a crazy dream.

"The time machine is in the cabinet right in front of the computer." Mary said, tossing me the keys.

I stared at the keys, completely dumbfounded, until I looked back up at my sisters and gave them a big grin. "Thanks girls,"

They returned my grin. "No problem little brother," Susan said and reached up to ruffle my hair. "Now get out of here, Sissy will be expecting you soon and Mary and I have money to collect."

I was so thrown for a loop that I didn't even register their words for a couple seconds. "Wait, What!" I spun around, wide eyed with my jaw dropped. "H-how"

"Oh please Johnny it was obvious." Mary said. "I'm just surprised at how many people bet against you two getting together. I though it seemed like a sure thing." I can't freaking believe it. My sisters bet money on whether or not I would get together with Cecilia. Nothing could possibly surprise me any more in this moment.

"Oh hey, we have to tell mom to when she gets back from her business trip. I heard she put down over three hundred bucks." Ok, scratch that. _NOW _I couldn't possibly feel any more surprised than how I felt in this moment as my sisters calmly walked out of the lab.

My own mother and sisters took advantage of my feelings for Sissy to make money.

I stood there for a couple seconds, letting all of this information soak in.

"SON OF A _**BITCH!**_"

A couple minutes later, I was outside Sissy's house with the time controller and picnic dinner I prepared for us. I was completely hell bent on making this date perfect. After all, I've been dreaming of taking Sissy on this date since I was fifteen. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, before a woman around her early to mid-forties opened up the door. Mrs. Blakely looked a lot like Sissy did, except for the age difference and the fact that her cheek bones are much higher. I've been over to Sissy's house a lot of times over the past three years, and I knew for a fact that Mrs. Blakely was fiercely protective of Sissy and I do not want a woman who's over protection instincts that rivals my mom's coming after me for any reason.

"Why hello there Johnny," I gulped, it was obvious from her tone that she knew why I was really here. She stepped aside and I walked in, my muscles tense and ready to flee if Mrs. Blakely goes crazy on me. "I suppose you're here to see Sissy."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am," I was practically shaking. Psychopathic villains and dangerous experiments with low chances of survival I can handle. My girlfriends mother, not so much.

She must have noticed how nervous I was, because she giggled and spoke in a more gentle tone. "Well, Sissy's upstairs with Emily right now. Why don't I go get her for you?"

"Thanks Mrs. Blakely." She disappeared up the stair and I was alone again. Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. No angry glares, no death threats, no frying pans to the face. I might actually make it out of the house with only minor injuries.

A second later I heard a door opening up. I looked up and felt my breath hitch. Sissy slowly descended the staircase in a beautiful silver dress that fell just below her knees with matching platform heels and her hair had been perfectly straightened and fell to her waist with two locks hanging over her shoulders to frame her face.

"Hey Johnny," I didn't say anything, just let my jaw hang open and marvel at her beauty. Sissy giggled at me and closed my jaw with a little 'snap'.

"Wow, Sissy, you look beautiful." I managed to get out.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She said, running a finger down my chest. I shuddered involuntary. "Mom, I'm heading out now. I'll be back by one." She called.

"It is a school night young lady; you'll be home by midnight at the latest." Mrs. Blakely's voice yelled from upstairs.

Sissy gave a sigh of annoyance, but didn't object. Instead she took me by the hand and led me out the front door, only stopping to shut the door behind us. "So, what do you have planned for tonight, a picnic?"

I smiled my usual smile. "Eventually, but I've got a couple of things planned before then."

"What kind of 'things' did you have in mind?" She leaned in close and gave me a seductive look that made my jeans tight. She could tell to, because her hand brushed my crotch. An involuntary moan tried to escape my throat, but I forced my mouth shut and grabbed her hand. I quickly kissed her knuckles to show her that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"That's after we eat, and by that I don't mean oral sex," I said quickly when she got that seductive look again.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You're no fun,"

I laughed and pulled her into a kiss. She resisted and half-heartedly tried to push me off, but she quickly gave it up and grabbed my neck to pull me closer. The kiss quickly turned heated as our tongues met in between our lips. I grabbed her ass and gently groped it through the thing fabric of her dress. Damn it she's so hard to resist, I wanted to just rip that sexy dress off of her take her right here on the door step.

Reluctantly, I broke our kiss. "Wait," I panted, letting go of her ass. "The door step probably isn't the best place for this, especially considering you mom could come out at any time and bust my head open with a frying pan." I grabbed Sissy's hand and started leading her down the walk way to the sidewalk.

"Oh don't worry about that." Sissy giggled. "My mom likes you too much to actually hurt you."

I shook my head. "Still, better safe than sorry,"

When we reached the sidewalk Sissy turned to face me. "So where are we going tonight? A restaurant, the park,"

I smirked, now getting to explain my clever idea for our date. "Ah, but the answer to that is not _where_ we're going, but _when_ we're going." Sissy stared at me like she couldn't tell if I was joking or crazy. My grin widened when I pulled out Susan and Mary's invention. "This, my love, is a hand held time machine. All you have to do is enter the date and the universal co-ordinates and you'll instantly travel through time and space itself."

I didn't wait to hear a response and typed in the co-ordinates and in a second, both Sissy and I disappeared into a bright flash of light.

In an instant we reappeared on my rooftop. Sissy almost lost her footing from the sudden change in ground, but I wrapped my arm around her waist to help steady her. The sun was high up in the sky instead of just beginning to set like when we left and down in my backyard was a kid only about eight years old, playing by himself. Of course, this kid was me eight years ago. Back before I had Dukey or any real friends.

"Oh my god," Sissy whispered as a large moving truck rolled into the driveway of Sissy's house.

"You remember this day, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the moving truck. I watched with her as the door suddenly opened and out hopped out of the truck. With a nervous look on her face, the eight year-old Sissy glanced at her new home. She seemed to shrink away from it and clutched her doll tighter to her chest. Mrs. Blakely came around the other side and talked gently to her. I couldn't make out what she was saying, Sissy might have known, but I didn't ask.

Mrs. Blakely's words didn't seem to be helping when the young Sissy hugged her mom's leg, nuzzling her head into her.

And that's when it happened.

My younger self had seen the moving truck and was naturally curious, so he did what any eight year-old would have done and went to investigate. It was weird, watching something from a third person point of view and at the same time remembering the day first hand.

"Who are you?" I remember myself abruptly asking, scarring the younger Sissy. She shrank back as if he/I was going to suddenly attacker her.

"Sissy, this nice boy asked what your name was." Mrs. Blakely had said, trying to give her daughter encouragement.

"… I-I'm Cecelia," she said in such a low voice that if I hadn't seen her lips move, I would have thought I just imagined it.

"Hi Cecelia," I could actually hear my younger self almost shout. "I'm Johnny,"

I could remember I had a big grin on my face. Not like one of the old mischievous and conniving grins I used to get, just a big happy smile. "Sissy, why don't you and Johnny go play until the movers move all of our things into the house?"

I guess I was too happy to be playing with a real person to notice the scared and unsure look on Sissy's face back they. I could tell from seeing it again that Sissy didn't want to, but I had grabbed her wrist and started running with her in tow back to my house. "Come on, my sisters are probably in their lab doing something fun or we could watch TV or…" my voice trailed off as I ran into the house.

That day had been so much fun. That was the first time I had ever played all day with someone who I wasn't related to.

"Johnny," I turned to look at the Sissy in my arms and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I started to panic. Did I do something wrong? Did I bring up some memories that Sissy didn't like by doing this?

She shook her head and smiled a very sweet smile at me. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just… This was probably one of the happiest days of my life." She said. "I was a total outcast in my old town and everybody hated me because I was so shy. I remember when we first moved here mom told me things were going to be different, that people would be nicer here, but I didn't believe her. Then you came up out of nowhere and…" she trailed off, but she didn't need to say any more.

I tilted her chin up and gave her a long, but chase kiss on the lips. "I know," I sighed. "It's too bad it didn't last, what with my dad freaking me out with his stupid ideas on relationships."

"I didn't help with that either." I gave her a questioning look. "You remember how after this day I started being a bitch to you and not hang around you."

I smiled, remembering all the times Sissy had insulted or teased me or punched my lights out. "Yeah, good times,"

Sissy hugged me around the waist. "I'm sorry about that by the way." She nuzzled her head into my chest. "I really liked you even back then, but I didn't know what I was feeling back then or even how to deal with it, so I tried to push you away."

I chuckled lightly and stroked her golden hair. "Don't worry about it; it all works out in the end doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." We stayed like that, just standing on my roof, eight years in the past, holding each other lovingly.

"Well, come on, there's still more stops to go to on this date." I pulled the remote out and quickly put in the new co-ordinates and date. "Would you do the honours?" Sissy pressed the red button in the center of it with a soft click and once again we disappeared into a flash of light.

**Ok everyone, I know it's been a while since the last update and that there's no porn in this chapter, but I can defiantly confirm there the next chapter will have plenty of sweet love-making action.**

**Review and GTFO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know that a lot of you are all really pissed off at me for taking so long, so if you want an explanation now then just scroll to the bottom authors note, if not, then you can just jump right into the story.**

The bright Flash of light died down as we finished making the jump through time and space. I had taken Sissy to see the most important moments in our lives so far. The day I saved Sissy's life from Wacko, our first high school dance where we danced to a slow song together, and so many memories that we've shared over the years we've known each other. Now we were standing in the middle of a large field, surrounded by nothing but wildlife. Oh, and all of the plant life was blue.

"Johnny," Sissy looked around, the shock and confusion obvious on her face. "Where are we?"

I smirked a little bit. This had been the final surprise I had planed and I was curious to see her reaction. "This is planet Dead Planet four one nine, two thousand years ago." Sissy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. I had to suppress the urge to laugh at her expression and the way she managed to look so adorable. "Welcome to outer space."

I pointed upwards. She fallowed my finger and gasped when she saw the sky. The reason why I had chosen this planet for our final stop was because this planet's magnetic field was different and much stronger than earth's. For that reason the solar flares from this planet's blue sun caused a magnificent aurora borealis to flow across the dark sky, filling it with every colour you could ever imagine.

"Oh my god, Johnny it's beautiful." She whispered, still staring in awe.

"It's still nothing compared to your beauty." I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Besides, only the best will do for my girlfriend." I pulled a picnic blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the grass. We both sat down, watching the lights in the sky and absentmindedly ate food from the basket. After a while I looked over at Sissy to see if she was still enjoying the show and felt my breath hitch when I did.

The sun had already set on this planet and there was also no moon, but there was still just enough light to cast a beautiful glow around Sissy. It's like every time I look at her she gets more and more beautiful. I have no idea why this amazing goddess of a woman chose to be with me when there are guys out there that are ten times better than me that would gladly be her boyfriend is beyond me. I couldn't help myself from leaning in and stealing a kiss from her. She squeaked in surprise, but then moaned in delight. "I love you." I said, breaking the kiss then crushing our lips together much more passionately. We kissed each other harder and harder with each passing second until I was sure our lips were bruised. Suddenly, I felt the silky tip of Sissy's tongue trace my lips to ask for entrance. I parted my lips and her tongue shot in, feeling everything until she found my tongue. Both of our tongues wrestled for dominance over the other until it slowly dissolved into gentle caresses.

Finally, the need for air became to much and we were forced to separate. When I got air back into my lungs I shot down, quick as lightning to kiss Sissy again. I only lingered on her lips for a second, before I began to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses down her cheek and to her neck.

"Oh Johnny," she moaned.

Her moans encouraged me to go farther, kissing down to her collar bone and leaving a few love bites along the way. I reached up and pulled the top of her dress down slowly, until her gorgeous breast spilled out. I paused only for a second to marvel at their beauty then dipped my head down and ran my tongue up through the valley between her breasts.

"Johnny," she giggled. "That tickles."

Ignoring her for the most part, I dragged my tongue back down onto her right breast, kissing and licking all along it, but avoiding the nipple. Sissy would moan and whimper every time I got close to the sensitive pink flesh then groan with frustration when I moved away. Her hand came up and began to unbutton my shirt, exposing my torso to the open air. She slowly traced a line with her finger from my collar bone down to the helm of my jeans. A low growl of pleasure came from my throat when the palm of her hand began to grind against the head of my cock through my jeans. I rewarded her by finally taking one of her stiff pink nubs into my mouth and sucked on it.

Sissy threw her head back and nearly screamed, doubling her efforts with her hand. The sounds she was making turned me on to the point where I thought my cock was going to explode if I didn't get any sort of relief. Fortunately, Sissy seemed to have sense this, because she stopped her ministrations and started unbuckling my pants. Not wanting to be out done though, I sucked on her nipple harder, grabbing the other mound with one hand and slowly sliding my other hand up her dress.

Without warning I was roughly shoved in the chest hard enough to send me to the ground.  
"Ow, Sissy what the-" The words died in my throat as Sissy stood up and pulled her half on dress over her head, showing that she had only been wearing as much as I could see. I stared in awe at her perfect naked body illuminated by the lights in the sky making her body look all the more stunning. With a grin that was so sexy I almost came right then, she crawled over and pulled down my jeans and boxers until my cock popped free of its confinements. Then she surprised me by swinging her right leg over my head, giving me a perfect view of her soaking wet folds.

I didn't need any more invitation to dive in tongue first. Sissy screamed with pleasure as I licked, sucked, and bit to my heart's content. A second later Sissy lips wrapped tightly around the head of my dick as well as her tongue. I groaned, thrusting up to push more of my length into her hot mouth. She didn't seem to mind, instead taking me deeper and sucked harder. I reached up and took hold of her firm ass to pull her closer to my face.

So there we were, on an unknown planet light years away from earth two hundred years in the past, giving each other head in the middle of an open field. Hard to believe I lost my virginity only three days ago. I briefly wondered if Sissy and I were having to much sex and if it was going to be bad for our relationship later on down the road. That thought was squashed almost as soon as it entered my head. Sissy and I weren't making love just for the raw pleasure of it, we made love for the closeness, the safety and comfort we took in each other, but most of all we do it for that magical feeling that flows between us every time our bodies are connected. Anyone who says that there can be too much sex between people who love each other as much as Sissy and I has obviously never shared a love with someone like we do.

I gasped in shock and pleasure when Sissy decided to take things further and swallowed as much of me as her tight throat could take. Which, surprisingly, was almost all of it. My hips bucked up on their own, trying to shove in the last inch of my cock that wasn't in my mouth. I followed suit brought and brought two of my fingers together then thrust them inside her waiting hole. Sissy absolutely screamed as my fingers moved like a piston in overdrive. I angled my head so I could wrap my lips around her clit, alternating between sucking hard on it then gently massaging it with my tongue.

Sissy was moaning continuously now, just like I was. We were both reaching our limits fast with Sissy's hips bucking against my fingers and me thrusting inside of Sissy's mouth in time with the bobs of her head. Both of us were struggling to hold off our orgasms as long as possible, but it was a losing battle. I could feel the tightness in my balls building so much that I thought they were going to tear themselves apart a d Sissy's inner walls were clamping around my fingers like a vice grip. Just as Sissy was about to reach her peak, I pulled my fingers out, grabbed her supple ass and used it was leverage to drove my tongue in as far as it could possibly go into her pussy.

Sissy screamed as her orgasm tore through her body. Her walls clamped down on my tongue and a rush of her juices flooded into my mouth all the while I came, sending spurt after spurt of cum into her mouth. Neither of us stopped our ministrations on each other until our orgasms had completely subsided. After that, Sissy rolled off of me and we curled up beside each other to bask in the afterglow. Neither of us said anything for a while, only soft pants to try and catch our breath.

"That... Was... Amazing." Sissy said in between breaths.

"Yeah, we should try that position more often." I said.

Kisses were planted up the side of my neck in response, making me shiver. I kisses her deeply and passionately, our tongues swirling together. A few more seconds of kissing and we broke apart. Sissy climbed on top of me, positioning herself over top of my still erect manhood. Both of us groaned at the feeling of being connected again. She didn't spend any time savouring it though and started pumping her hips up and down, bracing her hands on my chest for support. I fallowed her lead, thrusting my hips in time with hers to drive myself in as deep as possible. I had to take deep gulps of air just to keep the pressure from building too fast. It was so tempting to let go and cum the second I entered her, but I refused to let myself finish before Sissy get her release.

Her bouncing breasts were hypnotic, watching them sway and jiggle each time out hips me only served to make me want her more. It only took a few more seconds before I couldn't help myself any longer and grabbed both of them. Sissy moaned extra loud as my hands played with her soft mounds. Kneading, squeezing and pinching her rock hard nipples. I don't know how long we lasted, all I know was that it was too soon when I felt a familiar tightness in my balls.

"Sissy... I can't, I can't hold it much longer." I grunted. My thrusts were starting to lose rhythm as I came closer and closer to cumming.

"Me... Too, JOHNNY!" Sissy screamed, her inner walls clamping down on my cock and milking it for all it was worth. I came just as hard, pumping shot after shot of my cum into her. We stayed like that until our orgasms finally faded and Sissy fell onto my chest.

"Wow," was all Sissy said, to hazed from her orgasm to say any more.

"I know,"

We lay there panting for a few minutes, our nude and sweaty bodies fitting together perfectly. Sissy planted a few lazy kisses along my jaw. I shuddered at the feeling of her lips. It was funny that even just little simple things like those kisses could cause such an effect on me. Speaking of affects.  
"Well, it looks like somebody is ready for another round." Sissy giggled as my erection swelled inside of her. Then she surprised me by pulling herself off of me. "Come on," she said, pulling me up by my half on shirt. "I want you on top this time."

I didn't deny my blond haired goddess, planting kisses up her body as I crawled forward. I lingered on her nipples for a bit longer, taking a few seconds to suck on both of her rosy buds, then planting a trail of kisses straight up to her lips. The head of my cock probed at her opening. Sissy whimpered, pushing her hips forward to get me inside her. I gave her an evil smirk. I wanted to be inside her so badly, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity to tease her a little.

"Do you want my big cock, Sissy?" She groaned in response. "I said, do you want my big cock, Sissy?" I added a little emphasis to it by pushing at her opening almost hard enough to slip inside. Sissy groaned again, thrusting her hips to join us together, but I pulled away before it could happen.

"Y-yes," she moaned.

"Do you want it here?" I moved my cock up, rubbing her slit with the shaft and grazing her clit when the head passed over it.

Sissy gritted her teeth from the pleasure. Her hips shot up to increase the stimulation I was making her feel. "N-no-o!" Came her stuttering response.

"Alright then, how about here?" I moved it down this time to press lightly against her asshole, teasing her even more with a few gentle probs.

Sissy looked just about ready to scream. "No!" Her voice was more urgent now, desperate for the pleasure she was craving.

"Hmm, then how about," I lined up my cock with her dripping hole, my throbbing manhood ready. "Here!" I thrust into her, burying everything inside of her.

"Yes!" She screamed, bucking her hips wildly against me. I matched her pace, slamming our hips together vigorously. I growled in pleasure, feeling Sissy's tightness squeezing me harder with every thrust. Sissy made no effort to keep quiet either. She moaned and screamed my name wildly, digging her nails into my shoulders. The pain only made me pound into her with even more force. Sissy surprised me when her hands grabbed me by the back of my head and yanked me down to kiss me so hard that I think my lips instantly bruised. It didn't stop me from kissing her back as hard as I could though. At this rate it wouldn't be long before we both came again, so I slowed my thrusts down.

I pulled out all the way until the only thing left inside was the tip, then slowly thrust back in. Sissy moaned her approval, gasping softly each time I pushed all the way in and then shuddered as I pulled out. Shifting my weight onto my left hand, I let my right roam over her body, caressing everywhere on her beautiful body and giving her ass a good squeeze too. Our tempo began to pick up again, not as fast as before, but fast enough to get our orgasms building and slow enough to make it last.

"You're so beautiful." I said and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Johnny." We kissed again, our tongues meeting in the middle, swirling together. My thrusts became harder and faster as our peaks came closer. I could feel the tightening in my balls that signaled my release and I could tell by the way Sissy's walls were tightening that she was just as close as I was. We never broke the kiss, even as I made the last few powerful strokes into Sissy and she clamped down on my cock tighter than a vice while I erupted inside of her, quickly overflowing her womb with my cum.

Sweaty and now thoroughly exhausted, we pulled our sexes apart. We cuddled with each other for almost half an hour, basking in the afterglow of nearly the best sex we had ever had. Our first time will always be considered the best in my opinion, but this was as close as you could get without tying. Eventually though, my watch beeped, signaling that it was nearly midnight.

"Come on Sissy, we need to get back home before you get grounded."

"But we have a time machine." She whined, not letting me go. "We can go back any time we want."

How I wish that were true. "Time doesn't work like that, I'm afraid." She raised a questioning eyebrow, so I explained. "Time is like a living organism and every time we time travel it damages time, so what happens is time tries to defend itself by erasing the matter that doesn't belong in the time period, or more specifically, us."

Sissy's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you saying that we could be erased from existence any second now?" It's amazing how Sissy can look scared and murderously angry with me at the same time.

"No, don't worry, we only traveled back two hundred years, so it would take decades before the effects took place. Still, since we've been gone for a few hours we have to make sure we reappear the exact same amount of time after we've been gone, or else there could be some unpleasant side effects years down the road."

Sissy shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to pretend that all that science mumbo jumbo made sense. Still, are you sure you don't want to go for another round?" She leaned in close, trailing her fingers down my chest.

I'll always be willing to go for another round." I said. "But I don't want your mother thinking I can't be trusted to bring her only daughter, whom she's highly protective of, back on time from a date. Plus, I like my face best when it's not being smashed in by a frying pan."

"Fair enough," she sighed. "Can we meet up tomorrow at lunch for a quick fuck?"

"I've got an even better idea. How about tomorrow we blow of school altogether, take my car and go to the beach? I know this sweet little spot we can drive into where nobody will be able to see us, so it will be like we're the only people around for miles." As soon as I finished, Sissy latched her lips onto mine for a deep, sensual kiss.

"It's a date."

**Ha... HA HA HA! IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Like I said before, there were so many set backs on this chapter that I almost considered giving up on it for the longest time. At first I had just completely forgotten about it, then when I was about half way done with the first draft, the story was accidently deleted so I spent a few moths hoping that my usb would eventually turn up so I wouldn't have to rewrite it, gave up on that hope and started to rewrite it, that version was accidently lost when my old computer's hard drive broke, a few months passed until I tried to rewrite it a third time, then I deleted that version and decided to skip directly to the sex scene, lost that version when my old computer outright broke, gave up, then found a less up to date version of the fourth draft on my phone, started working on it again and eventually transferred it to my computer to work on and here we are, nearly two years later.**

**I've also encountered another slight problem with this story and I've got some bad news. I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! (DUN DUN DUN!)**

**Ok, not really, but now what I'm about to say won't seem so bad. See I've got no idea where the fuck I'm going with the whole Janet plot line of the story, so I've pretty much decided to make this porn without plot until I can find a way to tie up that loose end. The problem with this is that I have only one idea for future chapters, spoilers it's going to be Johnny and Sissy having sex on the beach, but I believe I have a solution for this. As a way of thanking everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter, I will be taking a few requests for future chapters, so if you want to see Johnny and Sissy doing anything specific with each other, let me know and I'll try to make it into a chapter. If I get enough requests that I like but can't fit them all into the story then I'll probably make a another story on here all about Johnny and Sissy's little sexcapades that happen in between the chapters or just make then none cannon, either way they won't have any real gravity to the main story.**

**A few quick ground rules: 1; It's has to be Johnny and Sissy to make it into the actual story, so no wild threesomes with his mom or sisters or any other girl on the show. 2: Nothing too crazy, so no foot fetish, or scat requests please, it's just plain disgusting. Other than that, it's anything goes, so hopefully you loveable perverted bastards have some ideas for me. I'll see you all next time.**

**(Unless it takes me another two fucking years to write chapter 8)**


	8. Chapter 8

The ride into Porkbelly beach was rough as Johnny's pickup truck bounced along the rarely used dirt road in to a more secluded part of the beach, making things a bit hard.

"Oh fuck, Sissy," Johnny moaned after I swallowed down most of his shaft. A bump in the road caused me to go down too far and I gagged on his thick length. Johnny groaned even louder, feeling my throat muscles tighten around his cock. I pulled back for a breath of air, before plunging back down deep onto his cock. I loved the feel of it in my mouth, it was so hot and the way the skin felt when I ran my tongue over it was incredible. Any woman who hasn't given a man head doesn't know what she's missing. Of course, Johnny wasn't the only one getting pleasure. I had taken off my seatbelt and had my knees on the seat so I could easily crawl over and give Johnny head while at the same time I had my pants pulled down almost to my knees and was giving my fingers a good workout as they thrust in and out of my pussy.

I released his cock again with a wet popping sound and moved down to suck on his balls. Johnny was running the hand that wasn't steering the car through my hair as a sign that I was doing a good job. I continued to suck on his big, cum filled balls for another minute before swallowing his cock again. Another bump in the road forced it all the way to the back of my throat. Johnny groaned again, thrusting his hips up and forcing his cock to go down my throat, thank god I trained my gag reflex with those popsicles. His thrusting got more frantic and I knew he was close to cumming, so I pulled my head back, bobbing my head faster and sucking his cock harder.

"Fuck, Sissy I'm cumming!" I sucked harder and faster, until I felt him spasm and his hot cum flooded my mouth. I had to swallow three times just to keep up with the amount of semen that he pumped into my mouth. I gave a few more gentle sucks to draw out the last bit of his cum, not letting a drop go to waste, before pulling myself off him. My pussy was on fire and burning with a need for Johnny's cock, but I had to wait for now. What I had in store for him would be well worth it.

"Oh hey, we're here." Johnny must have stopped the car just before he came. It's a good thing he did to since he looks like he's going to fall unconscious at any second. "Hey, no time for post orgasm bliss, we've got a beach to enjoy." I pulled my pants up and got out of the truck.

The smell of sea water washed over me as I took in a deep breath of it. The beach has got to be one of my favourite places in the world, the sun, the warm sand between your toes, the roar of the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore and receded back, I don't know how anyone can not like the beach. I couldn't help sighing at the warmth of the sun seemingly flowed though me. The water looked so inviting, the waves lapping against the shore were practically calling my name. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the sand where my jeans, skirt and shoes quickly followed. I paused only for a short second to feel the ocean breeze on my exposed skin then ran full till at the water and dove in head first.

Warm air was replaced with cool water gave me goose bumps and made my nipples stiffen. It was nothing compared to the feeling I got as the water hit my burning pussy. If I hadn't been underwater it would have been easy to hear my groan. God, I needed to be fucked so badly, my pussy was clenching to try and get some pleasure, but I needed to hold out. I resurfaced and saw Johnny had climbed out of the car and was watching. Now seemed like the perfect time to reveal my little surprise for him. Making sure he was watching me the whole time I went back into shore, slowly rising out of the water in my barely there little swimsuit and putting some extra swing into my hips as well as a sexy look as I walked up to him.

His jaw was hanging open in shock while his eyes devoured my nearly naked body. What little swimsuit I had was a light skin tone colour, the top was just two little triangles of cloth to cover my hard nipples held together with some thin strings and the bottom was a thong piece that barely kept my pussy covered and did nothing to hid my ass.

I gave a little twirl to give him the whole effect. "You like?" As if I even had to ask.

He nodded, reaching out for me.

"Ow," he pulled his hand back, rubbing where I had just smacked.

"Ah, ah, no touching for you yet." I turned away and headed back towards the shore with that extra swing in my hips. I didn't have to look back to know that his eyes were glued to my ass. His heavy footsteps in the sand told me he was following me and that's exactly what I wanted. I turned around when I reached the water and gave Johnny a sexy look, noting that he was still wearing his cloths. "What are you doing with those still on?" I said, pointing to his cloths. "Take them off."

He obeyed without hesitation, shrugging off his jacket then reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pealing slowly to reveal his muscular chest. I had to bite my lip, staring at his perfectly chiselled physique, perfect washboard abs, big and muscular arms, broad muscular chest. Damn, his upper body alone was making me even hotter. He reached for his belt, slowly undoing it while his eyes never left me. He tossed his belt to the side, popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper at a teasingly slow rate. I bit my lip harder, watching his pants slide down his equally muscular legs, until they were off and he was left in nothing but blue bathing suit shorts.

I licked my lips, eyeing the massive bulge in his tiny little shorts. My pussy was begging me to let Johnny have his way with me and fuck me until my legs gave out and Johnny knew it too from the way he was smugly smiling at me. It was so tempting and I wanted him to fuck me so bad, but no. This is my plan and I'm not going to let it be ruined by my own desire or Johnny's irresistibly big cock. So instead I walked backwards into the water, curling a finger at him to join me. He did, following me in until we were both waist deep in the cool ocean water. Perfect, now that I've got him hooked it's time to make him sweat.

"Johnny," I said using my seductive tone.

"Yes," he replied, eyes half lidded and already moving in close.

I met him halfway, pressing my lips against his. It was deep and slow, our lips moved together in a passionate dance. His hands slipped around my waist and pulled me up against him. I kissed him harder, running my hands up his chest to draw a moan from him. I wasn't disappointed and used the momentary opening of his lips to slip my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance with each other. His hands slipped down to cup my ass when I suddenly pushed away.

"Ah, ah, you'll have to catch me for that!" Without another word I was gone, diving head first through under the water and swimming away as fast as I could. A loud splash told me that Johnny wasn't far behind me. I swam faster to not be caught. It was hard to see through the water with the salt stinging my eyes, but I kept going until I ran out of breath and came up for air. I looked behind me quickly to see if I could spot Johnny, only to see nothing but crystal clear water behind me.

Uh oh

I looked around in all directions, but couldn't see a trace of blond haired hunk anywhere. Seconds passed by and I still couldn't see him. Where could he be? I had swam until I needed to come up for air and I'm pretty sure I can hold my breath longer than Johnny. Then again, how many times have I nearly suffocated him by forcing his face against my crotch as he ate me out? Maybe his lung capacity's improved. I got my answer when my thong was suddenly pulled down and a warm pair of lips wrapped around my clit.

I gasped then moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Johnny." I grabbed his flame hair and grinded myself against his mouth. He sucked and licked at my pussy. God it felt so good, he's really gotten good at this. Reluctantly, I pulled his face away and out of the water. "Naughty boy, did I say you could touch me?" I growled. I walked back to shore with an extra sway in my hips, not bothering to pull my bottoms up. Once on shore, I looked over my shoulder at Johnny, still standing in the water with a confused and awed expression, and curled my fingers in a "Come here" motion. He did as I told him to, his eyes never leaving my body while he walked up to me.

"Sissy-"

"Lay down," he didn't hesitate to do as I said. I reached back and untied the string. I took care to make sure the top didn't fall off, instead slowly running my hands up to my tits and messaging them for a few seconds. The sensations had me hum softly, even if it was just me playing with myself. Pinching my nipples made me moan as small jolts of pleasure came every time I twisted or pulled them. Finally, I got bored of teasing myself and carefully pulled my top off, exposing my breasts to Johnny once again. Since my bottoms were already pulled down there was no point in dragging out taking them off, so I simply let them fall around my ankles and stepped out of them. "Enjoying what you see?"

Johnny didn't need to respond for me to know the answer, the way his eyes hungrily roamed over every inch of my body spoke for itself. That and the massive tent his cock was causing inside his bathing suit. I've been waiting for this opportunity ever since Johnny tied me down and treated me like a fuck toy so... for three days... and we got together the day before that. Wow, I can't believe it's only been four days since Johnny and I became a couple. You know what, screw sentimentality. I'm horny and I swear I'm not leaving this beach today with either of us having feeling in our legs.

I kneeled down next to Johnny's body running my hands over his abs, those sexy, hard as rock abs. His whole body was muscular from gym class and his crazy adventures and it makes him look so hot, I'll never understand why other girls go for those skinny, lanky guys. Johnny moaned softly as my hands moved further along his body. I dipped my head down and started planting feather light kisses all over his chest which made him moan louder. His weight slowly shifted underneath me, he was obviously trying to reach back to touch me. I bit down on his nipple suddenly, sinking my teeth deep into the tiny patch of sensitive pink skin.

"Ow," I let Johnny push me off and sit up a bit. "Sissy what the fu-" I pinned him back to the ground by his shoulders, climbing over and shoving my pussy against his mouth.

"Quiet you, you're gonna eat my pussy out until I cum or your cock is going to be the next thing I bite." Without even waiting for him I started grinding myself on his face, smearing it with my juices. He didn't seem to mind as his tongue lashed out against my cunt, running from my entrance all the way up to my clit. I grit my teeth and dug my fingers into the sand as jolts arced through me. "Oh, yes Johnny. Ah, ah, YES!" I screamed. I ground my hips against him while he continued to ravish my love lips. For what felt like hours he ate me out, adding his fingers to rub and pinch my citreous while his long tongue wriggled around inside of me. I was humping his face at this point and felt like I was going to explode. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Johnny." It was getting closer, the pressure in my stomach building. A hard flick across my clit was all it took.

I screamed as I came, grabbing his hair and grinding against him while my girl cum flowed into his mouth. I came for what felt like an hour and just as it started to fade Johnny put his lips directly at my dripping hole and slurped up what was left. Dark spots appeared in front of my eyes and I barely managed to catch myself before I fell over. God, I know I've given Johnny a lot of practice lately, but how the hell did he get to be so good at eating pussy? Johnny slipped out from under me, I only realized he did so when I felt his fingers push my chin up so he could give me a deep kiss. The taste of myself was heavy on his lips, but I didn't care. It was kind or a turn on actually, remembering how hard those lips had made me cum just seconds ago.

As sweet as the kiss was, I wasn't going to let it turn this into a soft lovemaking. This is going to be a rough, dirty, kinky, hard fuck.

I pushed Johnny back into the sand with a hard shove and crawled on top of him. "You did a good job of eating my pussy." I loved the way he looked up at me in awe, taking in every aspect of my sexy body. I reached back into his swim suit and grasped his twitching cock. It throbbed in my hand as I slowly stroked the shaft. I only gave it a few pumps before straddling his lap, grinding my pussy against the underside of it. He tried to thrust into me, but I kept moving to stop him. I could tell he wanted this so bad, even though he came less than ten minutes ago.

"Sissy, please," he whined.

"Please what?"

"Sissy!"

"Beg,"

Johnny blinked in confusion and looked up at me. "Wha-"

"Beg me," I growled. "Beg me to let you stick your cock in me. I want to see you groveling under me for the chance to fuck my pussy."

He blinked and didn't do anything else. I kept up my appearance, but I was getting a little nervous. Did I go overboard and freak him out? I doubt it since this wouldn't be the first time I've taken control over our lovemaking, but I've never made him beg for it. Just as I was about to apologize, Johnny gave me a sly grin.

"Please Sissy, let me fuck you. I need to feel your incredible pussy wrapped around my humble cock. I'll do anything you want, just please let me fuck you." He begged, puffing out his bottom lip and making it tremble.

I tried to hold it in, I really did, but I couldn't stop myself from bursting out into laughter. When I calmed down I saw that Johnny had a very unhappy look on his face. "Sorry, I'm sorry, that was just too much." I giggled again thinking about his over the top performance.

"Sissy, please, I think my balls are about to burst over here!" He whined.

I glared, getting back into character. "You just came ten minutes ago and now you're complaining because I'm making you wait a few seconds." I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "I'm disappointed in you Johnny, but fine. I'll indulge your petty needs." I raised myself up onto him until the head pressed against my love lips. "But if you even think about cumming before I do you'll get nothing for a week, do I make myself clear?"

"CrystaaAAH!" He shouted when I slammed myself down onto him. I threw my head back and screamed, loving the way his cock penetrated deep into my cunt. My hips started pumping furiously, twisting and squeezing him with my inner walls. I was going to make this hard for him, squeezing him as tight as I could with my pussy. I have no intentions of going a week without having Johnny inside of me, but there was no need to tell him that right now.

I kept up my furious pace, slamming myself down onto his pelvis with so much force I was sure it would bruise. He was never one to take things lying down and started thrusting his hips up to match my movements. Sparks flew in front of my eyes every time I felt him bottom out, touching the deepest parts of my pussy. Johnny's hands grabbed my jumping tits, squeezing and groping them roughly. His fingers pinched down on my sensitive little nipples making me scream and dig my fingernails into his chest.

"AHHH! YES JOHNNY, FUCK ME! HARDER, FUCK ME **HARDER!**" I screamed.

He complied by letting go of my breasts, gripping my hips and slamming me down onto him. I shrieked and arched my back as I felt his cock bottom out inside me. God I love the way his cock fills me up so much. I feel like every time he drives his cock into me its size is going to rip me in half and with the way we're fucking each other so hard it's a wonder how he hasn't hit my cervix yet.

A hand momentarily left my hip and slapped my ass. I screamed in delight, the pain only heightening the pleasure I was feeling. I guess Johnny liked hearing me scream, because the first slap was swiftly followed by several more that made my scream louder and beg for more. The sound of our skin slapping together was the only thing that could be heard our sounds of passion, not even the roaring of the ocean was loud enough to be heard. I lost track of how much time had passed by the time I was close to cumming. Johnny was grunting loudly with every thrust. His cock was throbbing inside of me, begging to release his hot, gooey cum inside of me. I complied with its wishes, throttling him with my pussy and ridding him as fast as I could. It was a race now to see who would cum first. My own orgasm was building up like a volcano before it erupts, and god was I ever going to erupt. I wasn't sure if I was even going to be conscious after I finished cumming.

Suddenly, Johnny's fingers pinched my clitoris. "YOU CHEATING MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed and came violently around his cock. The dark spots in front of my eyes turned into full on blackness as the entire world faded around me, the only thing I could feel was my orgasm and Johnny's pulsating cock still deep inside me. It must have been over a full minute before I finished cumming, falling limp onto Johnny's chest. I panted, gulping down lungfuls of air while my senses tried to return to normal. Johnny was panting hard too, I could feel his chest rapidly rising and falling under me. "You totally... fucking cheated." I said when I got my voice back.

"Y-yeah," he laughed. "But I didn't cum before you did."

I blinked in shock, realizing that I didn't feel any pool of warmth in my belly. He didn't cum, that son of a bitch hadn't cum yet. I knew that he knew I never said he couldn't pinch my clit, so he exploited it so he could win. I'm not sure it I'm angry that Johnny outsmarted me or impressed. Still, here I am enjoying the afterglow of my orgasm while he was still on the edge of release. I'm a lot of things, but I refuse to be an unfair lover. I extracted Johnny's manhood from myself and stood up, my legs quivering as I did. I felt like doing something extra special for Johnny for making me cum so hard and as I spied a rock a few feet away the perfect idea came to mind.

"Johnny, get up and go sit on that rock over there."

"Wha- but Sissy!"

"Do it!" I commanded. He got up, and I quickly admired his cute ass, before he sat down. I stared hungrily at his huge cock, swinging my hips from side to side, thinking about all the things I would love to do to that cock. I knelt down in front of him, licking my lips sensually . I slowly began stroking his shaft and licked it from the base to the tip.

He moaned. "You're so good at sucking cock, Sissy."

Some women might have taken offense to that, but I took it as a compliment.

Hmm... A guy tells me that I'm a good cock sucker and I take it as a genuine compliment. Am I becoming a whore? well, I have let Johnny fuck me whenever he wants, I've let him use my mouth as a fuck hole, I swallow his cum, and I've let him fuck me in my ass all the while begging him for more. Yep, I'm pretty sure I've become a cock hungry whore and you know what? I fucking love it, as long as I'm Johnny's whore.

"Oh, I'm not going to suck your cock." I said. He looked at me in confusion, then his eyes widened as I leaned forward and wrapped my boobs around his cock. He threw his head back and let out an almost pained groan. "You like that? You like how my tits feel when they're wrapped around your thick cock." He grunted and nodded. "Then what are you waiting for? Fuck them!"

He started thrusting immediately, there was more than enough of my girl cum on him to make things nice and slick. A stream of continues moans and gasps came from him as he used my tits for his pleasure. He was already starting to lose his rhythm when I bent my head down, giggling while I watched his cock nearly disappear between my cleavage then come close to kissing my lips. I stuck my tongue out and flicked it over the tip the next time it came close, drawing another loud moan from my lover.

"Sissy, I'm going to cum." He grunted.

"Do it, cum for me." I watched his thrusts pick up speed, wildly fucking my tits until his cock spasm and sprayed a long rope of cum across my face. More shots followed, painting my face and lips with his cum. Finally, after my face was thoroughly covered in cum, his orgasm subsided. He was left panting and trembling lightly. "Johnny," he looked down at me with a completely dazed look in his eyes, then his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

I giggled and scooped some of his cum off my face onto my finger then sucked it clean. I took the head back into my mouth and sucked the last few drops of cum out of it. I needed more, my loins were burning again and the only thing that could cool it was Johnny. "Get up," I didn't wait for him and yanked him off the rock. I leaned over the rock, looked over my shoulder and pulled my ass cheeks apart. "Come on, Johnny. I want you to fuck me in my ass." If there was one phrase I could use to describe the look on Johnny's face it was: Christmas has come early. He got behind me, lining his still hard cock up with my back door and eased his way inside. I screamed, feeling both pain and pleasure as my ass hole stretched to fit the massive invader pushing its way inside. He looked at me, waiting for the go ahead.

"Don't wait, just go, fuck my ass!"

He complied, starting with long and slow thrusts that quickly began to build up speed. So here I was, bent over with cum all over my face and getting my ass roughly pounded. If there was any doubt in my mind that I was whore, it was completely gone now. The pain quickly dissipated and soon I was moaning and begging him to keep going. I had to grit my teeth and screamed as he picked up a sudden burst of speed. Anal sex was so different from vaginal, it wasn't pleasurable in the same sense. When he hits really deep it makes my whole body shudder, but even when he's thrusting as wildly as he is now it's never more than an agonizingly slow build up to release and it nearly drives me insane. It wasn't long until I felt my stomach tightening like a spring again, signaling my orgasm. Johnny wasn't far behind me, his thrusting becoming erratic and gaining even more speed.

"YES, THAT'S IT, RIGHT THERE! FUCK MY ASS!" I screamed.

"Sissy, you're so fucking incredible!" Johnny leaned forward and started kissing my neck, working down to my shoulder blade and giving it a hard bite. His cock was pounding into me with so much force, his balls slapping my pussy every time his pelvis met my ass.

I screamed louder as the pleasure completely over took me. I slumped against the rock as Johnny used my ass as his personal fuck toy.

"Johnny, I- I'm CUMMING!" I screamed as loud as I could as the pressure released, soaking our thighs with my release. Johnny practically roared as he came, shooting an even bigger load than the first one deep into me.

I panted, slipping off the rock and landing ungracefully on the sand. Everything was fuzzy, the only thing I could feel was the pleasant soreness in my body and Johnny's seed leaking out over my pussy. Johnny landed on the sand beside me with a dull thud, every bit sweaty and exhausted as I was. With the last bit of my strength, I rolled over, wiping the dry cum off of my face, and placed a soft kiss on Johnny's lips. He returned it, draping one arm over me and we laid there softly kissing.

"You are... the greatest girlfriend... in the whole fucking world." He said in between his soft panting.

"Back at ya," I snuggled into his muscular chest, nuzzling myself right into the crook of his neck. "There's only one question left."

"What's that?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

I pulled back and gave him a smoldering look. "What kinky, freaking shit are we going to do tomorrow?"


End file.
